iAm Unseen
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: When Sam is killed, she comes back to Earth in ghost form. In order to fully come back to life, she must kiss the person she wants to most. But he is someone she thinks she hates, and hates her back. Rated T for character 'death'. My first SEDDIE story!
1. The Shot Heard 'Round Ridgeway

**I'm back with another story XD. Now, most of my usual readers like me for my Creddie stories but this is Seddie. Sorry guys but I've had this idea for a while and unless I seriously wanted to change the plot, I couldn't do Creddie. Hope you like it anyway if you still want to read it. This is in Sam's POV.**

**Summary: One day Sam is picking on Gibby, and he snaps. He pulls out a gun and shoots, killing Sam. But she is soon awake in "ghost" form and given a task to bring her back to life. She must kiss the person she wishes to most...but when Sam agrees to this deal, she is unaware that that person is someone she thinks she hates, and hates her back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with iCarly or Nickelodeon.**

* * *

I smiled a devil-like grin. As quietly as I could, I shut the door of Freddie's apartment. I had just set all of his clocks two hours ahead. I changed his alarm too. Freddie would wake up at seven o'clock, but since I had reset all the times in his loft, he would think it was nine o'clock when he woke up.

It wasn't all that funny, but I was bored and I love to mess with the nub. And how mad Freddie would be would totally make up for having to get up at five A.M. to do this to him.

I laughed quietly as I continued down the hallway of Bushwell Plaza. I couldn't wait to see Freddie's face when he realized what I'd done.

* * *

I almost danced into Ridgeway later that morning. I was literally minutes from seeing Freddie. I had never been this excited to see the dork in my life, but I wanted to see his anger. I lived off of it. Despite how stupid this joke was, I knew it would tick him off.

I turned the corner to get to my locker, and found Freddie standing right in front of it.

"Good morning Sam." he said cheerfully. Okay, something was up.

"You're in front of my locker!" I yelled. I didn't want him to see my disappointment at his calmness. I guess my plan didn't work.

"Well!" he said exasperated "someone's a wee bit cranky, aren't they? Not get enough sleep last night?" he was smiling, like he was waiting for something. I blew it off, the loser was probably just excited for a test or something nerdy.

"Move!" I yelled again. He slid to the side, giving me access to my locker. As I began to grab my things, he just looked at me with that same 'waiting' look. "Would you stop staring at me!? Go to your locker and get your books or something!"

"Oh, I already have my stuff in class. I got here a bit early actually."

I looked at him. Confusion was bubbling at my core but there was no way I was going to show weakness to this boy. I put a blank expression on my face and said "So? Why would I care?"

He smiled, still giving me that look "I don't know. Why would you Sam?"

"I don't." I was blunt. If I wasn't careful I was going to start showing emotion "Now just shut up or go away."

"Fine. I'll be with Gibby if you care."

I was annoyed now "Once again, I don't care."

He nodded at me, and then turned to leave. I'd swear I saw him grin just when he thought I couldn't see his face anymore.

What on earth was he up to? I shut my locker after a few more seconds. I leaned up against it and waited for Carly to arrive.

Suddenly, a voice came over the speakers "Samantha Puckett to the principal's office. Samantha Puckett to the principal's office." I stood up straight, taking me slack off the wall, and went to go talk with Principal Franklin.

On my way though, I passed the teacher's lounge, and froze. There was a big sign hanging up that read:

_NO STUDENTS ALLOWED_

_Today: Free ham sandwiches for staff-deli fresh_

Well, they were asking for it. I have this uncontrollable need to break the rules and a constant want for ham. If any teacher had brains, they would know that that sign would not keep me out, but invite me in.

I rubbed my hands together at both the image of the upset teachers, and the thought of me eating ham.

I stepped toward the door, and slowly opened it.

I was greeted, not by angry teachers, and not by ham, but by a bucket of shampoo being dumped on my head. I spilled over me, coating my hair and my face.

"UGH!" I yelled as I wiped the soapy substance from my eyes so I could see slightly. Whoever did this, was going to pay. I took a quick glance around the room, looking for anything to wipe my face with.

I spotted a towel. Yes. I'm not crazy, a literal towel on the eating table. I was confused, but I needed to get this stuff off my face before it got in my eyes. I stepped next to the table, and lifted the towel to myself.

But when it touched my face, it didn't feel like a towel, it felt like I was rubbing paper across my face. I pulled it away from my skin, to see what I was really holding.

It was in fact a towel, but there was a note taped to the top of it. So the person who planned this was even more stupid than I thought. Not only did they make me furious, they wanted to tell me they did it. I don't care if they gave me a towel, they used it to gloat their prank and that just made me angrier.

I ripped the paper from the fabric and threw it to the floor. I wiped my face as clean as I could with no water. Then I looked down to find the scrap I'd tossed.

I found the note crinkled on by my feet with shampoo on it. I snatched it up. It read:

_Sam_  
_Next time you want to sneak in my house and change the clocks, don't mumble your plans about it so I can hear you._  
_Freddie_

If I was furious before, I didn't know how to explain the rage now. No wonder the dweeb was so dang happy this morning.

I turned to face the door, not even caring about the principle wanting to see me anymore. I was going to find Freddie and cover his body in more casts than he knew he could have. I wasn't even concerned about how I looked. I didn't care shampoo glazed my clothing and hair. All I cared about was finding Freddie, and making him pay.

I stormed through the halls, looking for my victim. No one laughed at me. Good. I'd trained them well. NEVER annoy, or embarrass Sam Puckett, or I will severely injure you. Freddie apparently still had a-lot to learn.

I turned another corner, and I saw Gibby at his locker, holding his back pack in his arms.

"Gibby!" I roared and he snapped his head up with fright. I ran over to him.

I grabbed his shirt collar and threw him up against the locker, Gibby didn't let go of his bag. "Where is he!?" I screamed.

"W-where's who?" he asked, stuttering

"Freddie! He said he was going to be hanging out with you! Where is he!?"

"Sam, please put me down." he pleaded as a crowd of kids began to surround us.

"Answer me!" I yelled ignoring his request. I didn't fold into my victims wishes.

"He went home he said he was sick. Please put me down!"

"Probably a case of the chicken pox." I muttered, still ignoring his pleads.

"Sam, put me down." he sounded more serious now, but I still pretended I didn't hear him speak.

I held Gibby in the air as I thought about what I would do to that waste of space when I saw him again. I felt Gibby put his hand in his bag and grab something. Oh, what was he gonna do? Hit me with his ruler? Oooh scary.

"Put me down." he said this sternly. Like it was an order.

"Gibby-" I began but stopped talking when I saw Gibby pull his hand from his bag, holding something. I didn't know what it was but he pressed it to my gut.

"Put. Me. Down."

I dropped the boy I was holding, just to see what 'threatening' item he had. When I let him go, he removed the item from my stomach, but he still had it pointing at me. I looked at his hands, and when I saw what was in his hands, I stood there unable to move. It was a gun.

I heard 'oh my Gods' and gasps all around me. The circle of kids around Gibby and I had gotten larger. Even some teachers were there. Everyone was staring in horror.

"Gibby, what are you doing?" I asked, fear rising in me.

But Gibby didn't get to answer me as a girl came up behind everyone asking "Hey, guys what's going on here?" it was Carly. "Guys?" she asked again as she pushed closer to the inner part of the ring of people "What's goin-oh my God. Sam?" she'd seen me. It took her a second, then she said more frantically as she absorbed the situation "Oh my God! SAM!"

She ran for me, but a teacher held her back saying "No! Stay back!"

"But that's my best friend. Sam!" she fought harder against the adult restraining her.

"I-it's okay Carls. Just stay back." I reassured her. I didn't need her getting hurt.

Tears were forming in her eyes, but she stopped struggling.

"Yes, Carly. Stay. Listen to Sam. Like everyone else. Well not me. I will not listen." Gibby said this calmly, as he raised his gun higher, now it was directly pointed at me. "I want to be free from her daily punches and beatings. I want to set you all free from her."

"G-Gibby," I stammered "y-you can't do this." I stared at the gun pointing at me, fear consuming my body.

"Why not?" he asked, acting as if he had a real valid reason for doing this.

"Well, s-sure I p-picked on you but you don't have to kill me. I-I can change. I'll leave y-"

"You had years to change!" he yelled cutting me off "For years I begged you to stop and you didn't! So why should I stop?! WHY!?!" Gibby had officially snapped.

"Gibby stop!" Carly pleaded, fighting the teacher again. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Stay out of this Carly." Gibby snapped "You aren't part of this. You were nice to me. You don't need to be punished."

"No!" she screamed "Let her go! Please! For me Gibby! I was nice! For me please Gibby, please!"

Then, Principal Franklin stepped inside the circle of people that had formed around Gibby and I.

"Gibby." he spoke softly, calmly "Give me the gun."

"No." whispered the boy threatening my life "She deserves this." I heard a click as Gibby loaded the gun.

"Gibby, give me the gun." Principal Franklin was closer to the boy now.

"No."

"Gibby." he was now one step away.

"NO!"

Now Principal Franklin was next to Gibby. He now spoke very firmly "Give me the gun."

"Please Gibby!" Carly screamed again, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

My palms were sweaty, and I was filled with hot fear. But I had to try, to beg for my life.

But Principal Franklin beat me to it "Gibby, you don't have to do this. Just hand over the gun." he placed his hand out.

Gibby's grip on the gun facing me tightened. Now was my chance to speak.

But when I spoke, none of it was understandable since I said "Please don't Gibby."

At the same time, Carly let out a deafening plead of "Don't do this to her!"

And Principal Franklin said "Hand over the gun."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Gibby.

And the last thing I heard was my friend's cries, the screams of the students and teachers around me, and the one gun shot that took my life as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

**WOW. Poor Sam. I'm sorry I made Gibby lose it but someone had to kill Sam for this plot. But I hope none of you are too concerned at this point as I mentioned in the summary, she is not officially dead. I will try to update as often as possible but I don't have as clear a plot-line in my head for this as my other stories, so it may take longer to update. Not to mention I have exams to study for. YUCK!**

**Review please ;P**


	2. Angel

**I wanna give a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it ;D**

* * *

Ahh. This was nice. I'd never felt so comfortable in my life. I didn't even want to open my eyes. But I didn't remember my bed ever being so comfy. And I had one whacky dream. Gibby killing me…wonder where that came from. Oh well, I'm gonna enjoy this.

I rolled into my side, I was most comfortable there, and settled into my mattress. But, I was cold. I reached down to grab my blanket. But, it wasn't there.

I groaned. Now I had to sit up and grab it. I lifted my body from the surface I was laying on, and sat right up, my eyes still closed. I stuck my hand out to grab my blanket which was most likely by my feet. But again, it wasn't there.

UGH!? I ripped open my eyes to find my seemingly invisible blanket.

"What the heck?" I whispered as I took in my surroundings, completely forgetting about my blanket problem. It looked like I was in the sky. There was an abyss of blue around me and clouds everywhere at my ground level. Well, at least I'd solved the mystery of my comfy bed…sort of.

"Hello Sam." suddenly burst through the air. I screamed in surprise "Oh, sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." the feminine voice continued.

I looked around myself, trying to find a face to go with the voice talking to me, however, no one was in sight.

"W-who's there?" I asked "And why do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

That's just plain creepy "Are you a stalker or something?" I asked, now even more freaked then before.

"I'm your angel, silly." she laughed.

I stood up, and spun in circles, still looking for my so called 'angel'.

"Okay, if you're my 'angel', can I at least see you?" I asked as I stopped spinning.

"Of coarse. Turn around."

"Alright," I said as I moved to face the opposite direction "BAH!" I shouted. My 'angel' was directly behind me. It was me, but I was dressed in the girliest clothes I'd ever seen. I had on a white tank top with a plaid pink and white skirt, with a light pink jacket over it. I also had some white sandals on and a pink handbag.

"Melanie!" I yelled at my sister "Not funny."

"Not Melanie. I am Stephanie, your angel." she argued, but so politely it made me sick.

"Pft! Yeah right Mel! Now go away and put my room back to normal."

"I am not Melanie. I am your angel."

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief and she nodded "If you're my angel, why don't you act and dress like me?"

"Because angels are the polar opposites of their person."

"Their person? What am I a dog?"

"No, you are a human. And I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, my angel." I finished annoyed. Man, Melanie was being more irritating than Freddie today "If you're an angel, prove it. Because as far as I know, you are my sister."

"Okay, close your eyes." she demanded, still sickeningly sweet.

Normally I wouldn't listen, but Melanie was over exaggerating her 'good girl' side, and I thought if I obeyed, she'd cut it out.

"Okay, open." she said.

"I just closed them." I snapped.

"Open." she repeated.

I groaned and peeled my eyes apart. I gasped. I was now in the middle of a room filled with more meat than I'd ever seen in one place. There was chicken, hot dogs, steak, hamburgers, beef jerky, and of course my ham. It smelled wonderful. Like I'd just walked into a grill.

I snatched the first meat I could get my hands on, which was a bucket of Professor Sander's Fried Chicken. I pulled out a giant leg, and went in for a bite.

My teeth never reached the meat though. Just my top row of pearly whites hitting the bottom row.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"I apologize. I could not handle the smell anymore. I loathe meat." my polar twin said. She lost some of the 'candy coat everything you say' tone while saying the word meat.

Holy cheese. Maybe this girl was my angel. Not even the perfect girl Melanie could have pulled off that many changes to a room that quick. Unless I was dreaming, yes, I was probably dreaming again. "So, Sierra-"

"Stephanie." she corrected me.

"Right. Anyway, what do you want? I want to get this dream over with as soon as possible."

She looked at me with confusion "You really do not know?"

I raised an eyebrow "Know what?"

"Sam, you are dead."

I laughed "Right! What the real thing I don't know?"

She just looked at me. And kept looking at me. And kept looking at me. My eyes widened. No. I can't be dead. I feel fine. I'm alive. I haven't eaten bad meat or anything for months. I can't be dead.

"I'm dead?" I asked.

She nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, if I'm dead, can you answer me a few questions?" she nodded, still smiling which didn't help her 'I'm dead case' "How did I die and why are you so darn happy about it?"

"I would have thought you would have remembered this. Gibby shot you."

Oh my God. So it wasn't a dream. It really happened. I'm really dead. Oh my God. I'm never gonna get to see Carly again, or my mom, or my annoying sister, or Spencer or even Frednerd! "I'm really dead." I whispered. Then raising my voice I asked "Wait a second. Why are you so happy if I just died?"

She jumped up and clapped her hands together excitedly. Oh Lord, she was happy because she wanted me to be her best buddy. I can't handle this. She's even worse than Melanie. I've only been here a few minutes and I already can't stand her.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What?"

"I can hear you."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No. I am an angel. I can read minds."

Crap. "Oh, uh, sorry. So, anyway, why are you so happy about my death?"

She beamed "Because Sam, you are special."

I frowned, "Hey! I may have my slow moments but there's no reason to insult my intelligence!"

"No Sam, you have been chosen."

"Excuse me?" what on earth was Stella talking about?

"First off, it is Stephanie. And second of all, you get a second chance."

"Okay, I'm clearly not getting this. Could you explain?"

"Sam, the Lord believes you have passed on too young, and he wished for me to tell you about an opportunity he is offering you." she stopped talking.

"And that opportunity would be…?" I asked, urging her on.

"You are being offered a second chance at life Samantha."

"Really?!"

"Yes, all you have to do is perform a simple task and-"

"Hold on." I cut her off "I have to do something?"

Stacy smiled "Stephanie." she corrected me again "And yes you have to do something. God doesn't give things away for free."

"AWW!" I whined. I sighed deeply in annoyance "What do I have to do?"

"You must kiss the person you wish to most in the world." she stated.

"Uh, that's it?" I asked wondering why such a simple task.

"Yes." she replied with a smile.

I grinned "Okay, simple enough. Who do I have to kiss?"

"I can not tell you who."

"I knew it. There's always a catch."

Selena smiled "I have been told to inform you of the rules of this offer. And for the fourth time, it is Stephanie."

"Stephanie. I'm never gonna remember that. Anyway, inform."

"You will have one week to kiss the one you wish to most. To the entire world you will be completely invisible and they will not be able to hear you either. Basically, it will be as if you don't exist to everyone…except the one you want to kiss."

"So," I cut in "the one I'm supposed to kiss will be able to see me and hear me, but no one else, right?"

"Correct."

"What else?"

"I am not allowed to tell you anything else."

"Of course. Am I allowed to ask any questions?"

"It's more of a learn as you go process."

I was annoyed. I was going back to earth an almost ghost, and I had no idea what I could or couldn't do. "Will I remember any of this? Will the guy I kiss remember any of it?"

My angel thought for a second "You will remember."

I nodded in understanding.

"So Sam, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Back to Earth."

Oh, I hadn't even thought of going back. How was I going to do this? "I guess I'm ready to go."

"Close your eyes."

I quickly obeyed her now. She wasn't bugging me as much anymore.

"And you will be back to Earth in 5...4...3...2..."

* * *

**Sam's got a second chance. Hooray! But who is her mystery man? (If you don't know the answer to this you may want to check my author's notes at the beginning of chapter 1 ;P)**

**If I offended anyone with the 'Special Ed' joke, I really apologize. It just seems like that would be the first thing Sam would think if someone called her special. Again, sorry if I offended anyone.**

**I also realize there is no possible way this could happen, but hey, that's why they call it fiction right?**


	3. Back To Earth

_"And you will be back to Earth in 5...4...3...2..."_

I stood there, eyes closed, waiting to go to Earth. But, I never felt anything. "Uh, Sadie?" crap, that wasn't it "Sandy?" no "Stephanie?" yes, Stephanie "Stephanie, when am I going?" She ignored me "If you don't answer me, I'll-" I paused, how do you threaten an angel? It's not like you can beat them up "I'll open my eyes!" I threatened lamely. She still ignored me. "FINE!" I screamed, and opened my eyes.

I was not still standing on a cloud. I was now in the exact spot where I died. I even saw a bit of my blood stained on the floor. I may be the tough Sam Puckett, but even this made me quite nauseous. I looked all around me. Of all the places in the world, why did Stephanie send me here?

A loud bell sounded through the hallway, momentarily pausing my train of thought. Crap! I can't let anyone see me! They all think I'm dead! I spun in frantic circles, looking for a spot to hide. But, I was too late, everyone began to flood the hallway. I froze, bracing myself for the shock of those around me. However, it never came. That was when I remembered, no one could see me except for the boy I wanted to kiss most in the world.

I sighed a deep breath of relief, and then I walked to the closest bathroom to continue my thinking process. Once there, I leaned against the wall. I wonder why Stephanie sent me here, where I died. Wait a second, aren't ghosts supposed to go through things? I lifted myself from against the wall that I most definitely hadn't fallen through. Hm, I wonder?

I walked over to the nearest stall. I looked at the door, and checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom with me. I rammed my fist as hard as I could into the door in front of me. OW! I pulled my hand back, wincing. Okay, everything is solid to me, got it.

As the pain dissolved in my hand, I looked back at the stall in front of me, and frowned. Being a ghost wasn't as cool as everyone made it out to be. We were _supposed_ to be able to go through everything we wanted, and fly and all that cool stuff. Wait, could I fly?

I stopped that thought in two milliseconds, I wouldn't even know how to even try flying. But seriously, why couldn't I go through things. In anger, I went to punch the stall door again, deeply wishing I could go through things, though I never felt an impact. My hand phased through the door. What the?

I looked at my hand, and this time, just moved to lightly touch the door. And I felt the door under my palm. I was confused, why couldn't I go through it now? I hit the door again. But of course, it went through a second time.

I reached my hand out again, and met impact with the door. GO THROUGH! I thought as I slammed my fist toward the door once again, and my hand went through. Why could I go through sometimes, but not others? I concentrated very hard on the surface in front of me, focusing on going through the door. I put my hand on the door, nothing. Come on! I thought intensely, and my hand went through the door. So if I concentrate on going through things, I can go through them.

After discovering my 'power', I ran over to the wall to see if it worked on walls too. I focused really hard, and pushed my hand to the wall, it didn't go through. I closed my eyes, and blocked every thought out of my mind, only thinking of going into through this wall.

I felt a jolt, and my eyes flew open. My arm was inside the wall. I gasped, and ripped my hand back in surprise. Marveling at my new found discovery, I heard a sound.

Someone was coming into the bathroom. I paused, curiosity burning through me at who it could be. Wendy stepped inside.

"Hey Wendy." I greeted, but she didn't answer. Oh, right, she couldn't hear me. I turned back to the wall, about to attempt to go through the wall again, but stopped, something occurring to me. I whirled around to see Wendy re-doing her makeup. What happened if I touched a person?

I walked to Wendy's side. I moved to tap her on the shoulder, but went right through her. I then tried to not go through her, but I couldn't do it, no matter how many times I tried. So, inanimate objects were solid, but I could go through them if I wanted to, but no matter what I couldn't touch a human.

Once I'd spent a fair share of time going through things, I decided to wander the halls of Ridgeway. I wandered for about a half hour, looking in classrooms at the students I'd gone to school with not too long ago.

After I'd entertained myself for a while, I decided I wanted to wander the streets for a bit. But on my way to the front doors of the school, I saw something that I'd never seen before. There was a plaque next to the doors and it read:

_This plaque is dedicated to the memory of Sam Puckett. Even though she got on our nerves sometimes, we will all miss her dearly._

Then it had my birthday and my death date. I took in a shaky breath, the realization of my death hitting me again. A moment ago, I was about to leave, but now I remembered I had business to take care of.

I turned back around, now on my mission to find my guy to kiss. Just as I began to walk, the bell rang and kids began to flood into the halls again. But my experience with this passing time was completely different than my last. I wasn't in the bathroom hiding this time, I was like empty space in a crowded hall, and people were constantly walking through me. It didn't hurt of feel weird but it got annoying after a while. I even started screaming at people till I remembered no one could hear me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, everyone was in their classes. Now I could start to look for my mystery man, which shouldn't be too hard since I only had about ten guys who it could be. I was gonna start with Gary Wolf.

Even though it seemed a little stalker-ish, I began to look in the classroom windows looking for all the guys in the school who were decent enough to kiss. Once I found them, I'd walk up to them and say 'Hello' but of course, none of them answered which meant that they couldn't see me, so they weren't my guy.

As they day dragged on, my list of possible guys got shorter, and shorter, and shorter till it only consisted of one boy. Jake Krandle.

As I made my way to Jake's class, I grew excited because I remembered that Carly had this class with Jake, so I would get to see her for the first time since I'd come back. I was even mildly excited to see Fredlump in there too. But, before I could get to the classroom the bell rang, ending the day. I sighed, readying myself for more invasions of other people. I turned around and literally walked through the crowds of people in the halls as I made my way to Jake's locker. I wanted to see Carly, but right now finding Jake was critical.

When I arrived at the boy's locker, her was grabbing his bag to go home. God he was gorgeous. I smoothed my hair, and glided over to the boy that took me all day to find.

"Um, hi Jake." I said, ready for him to freak out. But he just kept going about his business. "Look, I know you might be wierded out that I like died but it's okay."

He just continued to not acknowledging my existence. "Jake!" I yelled, trying to get his attention, nothing "Jake?" I started to panic, if it wasn't him, I'd run out of guys to kiss. "Jake please tell me you can hear me. Please."

He turned and faced me. I sighed relieved. But my panic returned immediately when he looked through me and then walked through me.

My heart went cold as ice. I had no idea what to do now. I was OUT of guys. I was going to die.

I was about to cry. I actually wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family before I disappeared forever.

* * *

I phased through my door, if I would have opened it, I would have scared my mom. I walked into my home, it was messier than usual. I guessed my mom didn't feel like cleaning after I died, not that she liked it much when I was alive. I searched the whole home for my mom, but she wasn't there. Defeated, I flopped in my familiar couch, it felt like I was saying goodbye.

"Mrow?" I heard from next to me, and I turned to see my three legged cat Frothy had just jumped next to me on the sofa.

"Hey Frothy." I said to him, on the verge of tears "I know you can't hear me, but I do love you. Tell mom and Melanie I love them too."

Frothy tilted his head to the side at me, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Can you see me Froth?"

"Mrow."

I welled with joy. Normally I wanted people to leave me alone, but it felt so good to be acknowledged for the first time since I'd come back.

"Come here!" I whispered in shock as I patted my lap, and Frothy jumped on me. He didn't phase through me like people did. Or I didn't phase through him like I did people. I scratched his ears and just kept whispering "I love you." to my lazy kitty. I spent a few hours just playing with him and letting him sleep on my tummy.

I hugged Frothy tightly, then, in mid hug, I tensed up. I missed everyone, not just my cat. I had to go see someone, even if they couldn't see me. I wanted to see Carly. I put Frothy down next to me, and kissed him on the head.

"See ya later Frothball." I said as I stood up, and I headed for the door to venture to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

I stood outside the doors of Carly's apartment building. I'd been with Frothy so long it was dark out now. I was feeling really melancholy but I'd just thought of a way to perk myself up.

I opened the door to Bushwell Plaza, and slammed it as hard as I could behind be.

"AHHBLAGHARRGAHHH!" Lewbert screeched "Who's there!?" I ran to his desk and started banging frantically and knocking all his stuff on the floor.

"WHO'S THERE!?" I burst out laughing, messing with Lewbert was one of my all time favorite things to do. "Who's there!?" he called again.

I grabbed his notepad and held it in the air, he saw a floating notepad. "AHHHH!" he screamed.

I laughed again, and wrote 'They're coming for you Lewbert. Watch out.' on his one of the pieces of paper. I ripped it off and wadded it up and threw it at the gross wart on his face. The mortified look he had on his face was priceless when he read what I wrote. He ran into his office screaming for his mommy.

I smiled at my accomplishment. But now was time to see my best friend.

* * *

**Not the best chapter, but had some useful information. Sam has found out a couple things about her new life (the phase through stuff thing) and how animals can see and hear her.**

**Carly and Freddie are in the next chapter. And I'm sorry if Sam's a little OOC. It's just hard to write her in this situation. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and let me know if there's anything you know that I could do to this chapter to improve it.**


	4. Broken iCarly Trio

I stood in front of apartment 8C. I focused on phasing through the door, and I entered the Shay apartment. It looked the same, but it felt all wrong. There wasn't enough happy here anymore. It felt like there was no life in this apartment, and I hated it because I knew it was because of me.

I made my way to the stairs, and headed for Carly's bedroom on the second floor.

Once I was at her door, I phased through again, it was closed and I didn't need to scare her.

I broke when I saw her. Carly was a mess. She had no spark of life in her. She was my best friend and she was so depressed I wanted to cry. She was sitting at the end of her bed, hugging her knees, and resting her head on her knees while she listened to the radio.

"Oh my God Carls, what did I do to you?" I was fighting the tears. I walked to her side.

"And next up we have Avril Lavigne with Slipped Away." the radio DJ announced.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Carly started to cry as the music played through her speakers

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

I began to cry with my friend

_na na na na na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

This hit me hard. I was with her and she had no idea I was there

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

"Why Sam? Why her? She didn't deserve this!" Carly began to cry through her sobs.

_You are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere your not coming back_

Carly groaned in frustration and grabbed a stuffed animal off of her bed and whipped it at her radio. It fell to the ground with a loud crash, but continued to play the song bringing my best friend and I through living hell.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same _

_oooh...  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

The song finished and now I was crying with Carly. She wasn't crying on her knees anymore, more like sobbing as her head looked down to the floor with her hands at her sides. I sat next to her and placed my hand on top of hers. It went through but it was the best I could do. She wasn't only losing me but I was losing her too.

Suddenly, Carly's bedroom door burst open revealing a worried Spencer. He looked around her room, and even though Carly was crying hysterically, he calmed down as if this situation wasn't out of the ordinary.

Spencer walked over to the radio on the floor, turned it off and put it back on the table it was on. He then walked over to his sister and wrapped her in a hug as he sat next to her.

"Shhh." he tried to soothe her.

"Why Spencer? Why? Why did she have to die?" Carly's words were barely audible through her tears.

"I know Carls. I know. I miss her too." as Spencer said this, a tear slid down his cheek.

"It's all my fault. If I'd just begged Gibby less, he wouldn't have yelled at us all talking and Sam would be alive. It's my fault."

"It is not your fault Carly. Things just happen that we can't control."

"I just wish I could see her again. I wish she was here." Carly whispered, her tears slowing.

"I am here Carly!" I screamed, my tears falling faster "I am here!"

"I wish she was here too." Spencer continued to fight his tears to be strong for his sister.

"I AM HERE!" I screamed desperately.

"I wish I could tell her how great a friend she was, and give her one last hug."

"You're a great friend too Carls! You are way better a friend than I was!"

Carly began to sob again. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't see what I'd done to my best friend. I stood up, phased through her door, and ran down the stairs out of her apartment, bawling the entire way.

I stood in the hallway between Carly and Freddie's apartments. I couldn't stop my tears.

I looked up at the door to apartment 8D. Guilt flooded through me. I couldn't just let Freddie have his little prank, I had to go and punish the poor kid when I play jokes on him all the time. And now I'd hurt so many people.

I stood up and went through the door to Freddie's apartment. I walked to his room, and I could hear crying from the other side of the door. Normally I would have made fun of Freddie for this, but I didn't even want to.

I phased through his door like I'd done with Carly. Freddie was sitting similar to Carly. He had his knees up pressed against his chest, and he was hugging his legs with one arm, the other at his side. But his face was hidden as he cried on his knees.

"I shouldn't have pulled that prank on Sam. I killed her. If I would have just left her alone she wouldn't have made Gibby snap. I killed Sam. I killed her!" Freddie vented as he cried. I hadn't only taken myself from my friends, I'd made them think it was their fault too.

I gently sat next to Freddie as he continued to cry "I killed Sam. I killed Sam." he kept saying over and over again.

I breathed in deep. I didn't care if he couldn't hear me, I was telling him this "You didn't kill me Freddie. I shouldn't have picked on Gibby for so many years. I made him snap." I sniffled, and Freddie's crying calmed as if he could hear me. I continued "Don't blame yourself for my problems. I played so many pranks on you, you deserved to get to play one on me. It's not your fault you just happened to do it on the same day Gibby went crazy. You are a great friend and I'm sorry I wasn't as good a friend to you as you were to me."

I put my hand on Freddie's like I'd done to Carly. It didn't feel like it went through Freddie like Carly but I didn't care. "I'll miss you Freddie." I whispered and stood up to go.

But Freddie put his hand on top of mine and gripped my hand to stop me from leaving.

I froze.

Freddie looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying "Sam?" he asked.

* * *

**DUM-DUM-DUM (But I'm sure ninety-nine point nine-nine percent of the people reading this saw THAT coming ;P) Glad you guys are liking the story. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Slipped Away, Avril Lavigne, and anything associated with them DO NOT belong to me.**


	5. Explanation

**Now for the continuation of iAm Unseen. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I put my hand on Freddie's like I'd done to Carly. It didn't feel like it went through Freddie like Carly but I didn't care. "I'll miss you Freddie." I whispered and stood up to go._

_But Freddie put his hand on top of mine and gripped my hand to stop me from leaving._

_I froze._

_Freddie looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying "Sam?" he asked._

I stared at the boy in front of me, not moving a muscle. Freddie!?! I wanted to kiss Freddie!?! There was something seriously wrong with Stephanie. I didn't want to kiss Freddie. AT ALL. He was my…frenemy and that was it. The only reason I was being nice to him now was because I thought I would never see him again.

"Sam, is that you?"

"No dorkbrain, I'm Taylor Swift!" I said sarcastically, unable to control myself. My sadness had disappeared in my paranoia.

"Oh my God, Sam!" he said with relief and gripped me into a hug that would have killed me if I wasn't already dead.

"Wait," he said letting me go "How are you…? How did you…? What's going on? Oh Lord, I've lost my mind haven't I? I've gone crazy. I just know it. I mean there is no possible way-"

"Freddie!" I yelled annoyed "You're not hallucinating. I'm really here. I-" he cut me off.

"Oh my God. You're not dead! You're alive! I have to tell everyone!" he then turned to run out of his bedroom.

"No! Freddie wait!" I screamed after him, trying to get him to stop, but he kept running.

I sprinted after him. He was about to knock on the Shay's door, but I caught him. "Freddie! Stop!" I ordered.

"Why?! I have to tell everyone you're alive!" he said loudly as he knocked excitedly.

"But Freddie, I'm not alive!"

"Very funny Sam. I can see you right there." Freddie argued back not believing me.

Before I could attempt to tell him again that I was dead, the door opened.

"Hey Freddie." Spencer greeted, depressed.

"Spencer! Sam's alive! She's alive! Look!" Freddie blurted out as he pointed to me next to him.

The man looked in my direction, confusion coming to his face "What are you talking about?"

Now Freddie looked confused "What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' I'm saying Sam is alive and standing right here!" Freddie yelled excitedly, pointing to me again.

"I don't see anything. Look, Freddie, I know you're hurting, but pretending Sam is still alive will only make it more painful."

"I'm not pretending! How do you not see her?!"

Spencer put his hand on his forehead, aggravated "I'm really not in the mood to play games right now Freddie. And about Sam's death? I know she pranked you but this is not something to joke about."

Freddie was now a cross of irritation, confusion, and still some excitement "I'm not joking. She's. Right. Here." Freddie tried again to explain, motioning to my entire body.

"Freddie, Sam is dead. She's not coming back. Ever. Sorry to be blunt but you need to accept that."

"What are you talking ab-"

"I'm tired. Goodnight Freddie. Go home and clear your head."

"But, Spen-" Freddie tried at one last attempt before the door was shut in his face.

"What just happened?" he asked, turning to me, so confused it made me laugh. "Why couldn't he see you?"

"Are you gonna let me explain now nub, or are you going to keep running around screaming 'Sam's alive! She's alive!" and making yourself look like even more a dofus?"

"Uh," he said scratching the back of his neck "explain I guess. But I still don't get why Spencer couldn't see you. Can he hear you if you talked? Can-"

"Okay, Freddie, I thought you were going to let me explain." I said with a smile as I cut off his rambling. Watching him freak out was so much fun.

"Right sorry." he apologized, and I motioned for him to go back into his apartment.

As we walked into his apartment, something occurred to me "Freddie where's your mom?"

"She uh, went to the uh, drug store. But can you please explain what is happening here?" he replied as we entered his room and he shut the door behind us.

"Alright," I sighed flopping onto his bed "This is kinda complicated and it probably won't make sense."

"Yeah, 'cause Spencer finding you invisible made just _so_ much sense." he stated sarcastically as he sat next to me on the end of his bed.

"Okay, here goes. Well, when I died, I guess I didn't _really_ die."

"What do you mean?" Freddie blurted, already interrupting me.

"Let me explain!" I snapped and he flinched, probably expecting a punch. When he was unmarked, he eased back up. "What I mean by not really dieing is…I've kinda been picked to get a second chance at life."

"How does that work?"

"Freddie, if you interrupt me again, I swear I will punch you so hard, you will die. So, I sort of have a second chance to live."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Ugh! Would you just shut up and let me talk!?" I yelled as I rammed my fist into his gut. He groaned painfully, and knowing he'd be quiet for the next few seconds, I continued "When I died, I went to Heaven, and I saw my angel." I stopped, seeing Freddie about to talk over me again, so I gave him a death glare. He shut up "My angel's name was Stephanie, and she told me that I died too soon so she was going to give my a chance to live again. So I'm basically a ghost now, and you are the only person who can see, hear, and feel me."

After I stopped talking, Freddie was quiet for a few seconds, making sure I was done talking. Figuring it was safe, he spoke "If you had a second chance at life, why are you a ghost? And why am I the only one who knows you are here?"

He really believed me? Huh. But of all the questions he could have asked, he chose the two I didn't want to answer most. I mainly didn't want to answer those two in particular because he obviously was the wrong guy.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, getting my attention back from my thoughts.

"Oh, I have to do something in order to come back to life officially, and I guess my angel just chose you to help me with the task." I quickly spoke, hoping he wouldn't catch the fact I hadn't told him what the thing I had to do was.

"Well, what do you have do? I'll help you if I can."

"Why do you care so much Fredward? We hate each other." I tried to steer the conversation away from my task.

"Well, you get on my nerves but I don't want to be responsible for your official death. So, what do you have to do?"

This boy just wouldn't let it go would he? "I um, have to uh-" I was about to continue with more 'ums' and 'uhs', but for the first time ever, I was happy Mrs. Benson came home.

"Freddie! Mommy's home! Come gimme a kiss sweetheart!" she called.

Freddie sat on his bed, frozen. I stood up "Better go give mommy a kissy-wissy Benson." I said, one last desperate struggle to make Freddie forget about my 'condition' to coming back to life.

The boy still sat, unmoving. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Freddie?" Mrs. Benson called through the door "Am I going to get my kiss?" the doorknob began to jiggle.

Freddie freaked out, and stood up shouting "I don't have anyone in here with me!"

God Freddie, you're so stupid.

Mrs. Benson's gasp was probably audible in the lobby "Fredward Benson! Did you have a girl in your room while I was gone!?"

"There's no girl in here!" Freddie yelled again. He was the worst liar on the planet.

Mrs. Benson gasped again, and barged into the room, still carrying her bags, and found her son in his panic mode. "Where is she?"

"W-where's who?"

"The girl!" Freddie's mom yelled "She's in the closet isn't she?" Mrs. Benson strode to the closet, and in the process, walked right through me.

"AHH!" Freddie screamed. Whoops. I forgot to tell him about the phasing thing didn't I?

"What is it Freddie?" the woman asked with great concern for her son, abruptly not caring about the girl she was just looking for.

"She's supposed to go through me." I told him to calm him down.

Freddie laughed nervously "I just thought I saw low-strength tick bath soap in your bag, but I now clearly see it is extra-strength." Freddie made up the lame excuse referring to the tick bath bottle of soap clearly visible through the plastic drug store bag his mother was holding.

"Aw, look who's starting to like his tick baths!" Mrs. Benson gushed as she walked to Freddie's side and pinched his cheek.

I burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Freddie snarled at me.

"What?" Mrs. Benson asked letting go of Freddie's cheek, surprised at her son's outburst at what she thought was nothing.

"Oh. Nothing mom. I just have a song stuck in my head." Freddie began to hit his head as he said "Shut up stupid song." and then he nervously laughed.

Mrs. Benson looked at her son skeptically "I worry about you sometimes Freddie."

"You worry more than sometimes." I laughed.

Freddie glared at me.

After a short pause, Mrs. Benson said "I'm making fish loaf for dinner tonight. It should be done in about a half hour sweetie. Okay?"

He refocused his attention to his mother "Alright mom. Let me know when it's ready."

"Will do honey!" she squeaked, all perky and turned to leave the room. Just before she closed the door behind herself, she said "Oh! And I made some cucumber cups for dessert! I went a little crazy and used yogurt with sugar in it!"

"Uh, cool." Freddie nodded to his mother as she left.

When the door closed, I looked at Freddie "Fish loaf? Cucumber cups? Tick baths? How do you live with that woman?"

"It's as big a mystery as you re-birth." Freddie smiled.

* * *

**Okay everyone, just want to let you know I will not be updating tomorrow due to it being Thanksgiving in America (where I live). I have a ton of family stuff so I won't have time. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!**


	6. An Evening With The Bensons

**YAY! It was just a virus/small problem with the computer! iTunes isn't working so when my dad tries to fix that the computer might freak out again, but for now it is working. Thank you to my dad, or I still wouldn't be able to update.**

**Alright, now that you all know the problem is momentarily fixed, here's the next chapter. Enjoy ;P**

* * *

_When the door closed, I looked at Freddie "Fish loaf? Cucumber cups? Tick baths? How do you live with that woman?"_

_"It's as big a mystery as you re-birth." Freddie smiled._

I laughed. "So," I began as I plopped down on Freddie's bed "What happened to Gibby after he shot me?"

Freddie sat slowly next to me "Well, I wasn't there so this is based off of the stories from other students. But I heard that after he shot you, he suddenly stopped being angry, and dropped his gun. Then apparently he started to say sorry over and over to your dead body…" Freddie trailed off.

I sensed he was uncomfortable telling the story of my death to me "I'm cool with it Fredster. Continue."

"Okay, well after he continuously said sorry, principle Franklin took him out of the school, and then sent all the students home. So Gibby is in a mental institution now working with his anger issues. School has been out for the past week and only started again today actually."

"Wait," I cut in "I've been gone for a week? It only felt like a couple minutes. Well, talking to Stephanie felt like forever, but a week?"

"Uh," Freddie started with confusion in his voice "who's Stephanie?"

"Geeze nub, I already told you she is my angel." and I was going to have a word with her tonight I continued in my head.

Freddie nodded. He paused for a second before asking "What is Stephanie like?"

"Well, your angel looks just like you, but your personalities are total opposites."

"So is your angel nice, active, and ladylike?"

I punched him in the arm.

"How come you don't go through me like everyone else?"

"Maybe because you can see me." I answered, hoping that his question of why he was the only one who could see me didn't come up.

It was quiet for a moment, then Freddie looked at me, and looked away. It seemed like he wanted to ask a question but was afraid "What is it Fredward?"

"Um, I don't know if I should."

I sighed "Just ask."

"Okay, I was gonna ask…what is it like to die?"

I thought for a second "I don't really know. Kind of...peaceful I guess. I mean, I heard the gun fire, then it all went black. When I came to, I thought I was sleeping, but I was really in Heaven and my angel was there ready to talk to me."

Freddie seemed confused "It didn't hurt?"

"No, I just…died. That was it." I paused for a moment. Now it was my turn to ask questions "Hey Freddie?"

"Hm?"

"How have Carly and Spencer been doing?"

"Well, Spencer holds himself up in front of everyone else, but I know he misses you. You were like a second sister to him. The other day I walked in on him crying, but when he saw me, he stopped. I think he wants to be strong for me and Carly so we can try to move on. And Carly. She's…well, she's not good. She's spent the last week crying, and not talking a whole lot. She's also in the shower all day. I don't know how she'll make it through your death."

Hearing this tore me apart. I needed to work out this situation with Stephanie tonight, and come back to life. I couldn't stand being the cause of my friends' pain, unless it was Freddie and I intentionally was torturing him.

"So," Freddie started, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth "You really think I'm a great friend and you'd miss me?"

He was referring to what I'd said to him when I thought I'd never see him again. "Shut up!" I yelled and pushed him off his bed. There was a loud bang when he made contact with the floor.

"Freddie!?" came a shrill scream from outside the Freddie's room, and Mrs. Benson came running in.

"I'm fine mom. I just sat back and fell off of the bed. No biggie."

The woman scoffed "No biggie. What if you had gotten a concussion? Then I would have had to take you to the hospital. And that would have cost us money. And then we wouldn't be able to buy you your tick lotion, so you would have ticks. Do you want ticks Freddie?"

I laughed. Only Freddie's mom could make a conversation go from falling off the bed to Freddie getting ticks.

"Your right mom. I'm sorry. I will be more careful next time." Freddie said as he stood up.

"Okay, good." Mrs. Benson smiled "Now, dinner finished early so go wash your hands and set the table. Okay honey?"

"Yes mom."

"That's my good boy." she fawned as she left the room.

Freddie looked at me as I fought laughter "Ready for dinner?"

"I don't even know if I can eat as a ghost, but I promise you, I will never eat fish loaf."

"Whatever, you coming or not?"

I smiled. "Dinner with a tech nerd and a psychopath? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Freddie even smiled "Well come on then." he gestured out of his room.

I sat up from the bed and exited Freddie's bedroom.

Once Freddie and I entered the dinning area, Freddie looked at me "Wait here while I go get the stuff for dinner."

"You're not the boss of me." I spat back.

"Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?"

"I'm only going to stay here because I want to. Not because you told me to."

"Okay Sam. Whatever you say."

I gave Freddie the evil eye as he went to go get the dishes.

When I was left alone, I quickly glanced around the room. My eyes stopped at the shelves. There were nearly hundreds of photos of Freddie through his childhood.

I spotted a picture and almost exploded with laughter.

Just then, Freddie came over with dishes, cups, and silverware in his arms.

I pulled the picture off of the shelf and through my laughter I asked "Is this you potty training?"

The boy's eyes went wide "Give me that!"

I started laughing even harder "I can't! Your hands are full of dishes."

He quickly ran to the table and put down his load. He sped back to me "Now give it to me!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" I told Freddie, taunting him by holding the picture just out of his reach.

"Give me the picture Sam."

"No."

"Sam gi-"

"No."

"Sam."

I dangled the photo in front of him more. Suddenly, he came at me "Give me the picture!"

"NO!" I screamed.

Freddie was behind me, his arms reaching around me for the photo. "Hand it over Puckett!"

"Make me Benson!"

Unexpectedly, Freddie tickled my side, allowing him to get back his picture.

"Ha ha." Freddie said in a singsong voice, waving the frame around.

"Don't push me." I warned.

Freddie just shook his head at me, and paced the photo back on the shelf. Then he went to the table and started to set the dishes.

When he was done, I sat down at the table where a place was set for me. Freddie sat down too.

"So, you really don't know if you can eat or not?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered, popping my lips on the P "Stephanie didn't give me that little detail."

Just then, Mrs. Benson entered the dining area carrying all the food. The nasty fish loaf, green beans, and cucumber cups.

I shuddered. Man that food looked gross.

Freddie's mom looked at the table, then to her son "Freddie, why are there three place settings?"

Freddie froze "Uh, well…you see…it's just…"

"Oh, is Tyler back? I know with Sam's death you need some extra friends."

"Who's Tyler?" I asked Freddie.

He ignored me "No mom. He's not back"

"Don't lie to me Fredward. Tyler is back." then Mrs. Benson looked in my direction "Hi Tyler. It's nice to see you again."

"Is Tyler your imaginary friend?" I asked with disbelief.

"Only when I was five!" Freddie yelled at me.

Mrs. Benson laughed as she put all the food on the table "Oh the conversations you and Tyler have."

Freddie groaned and put his head in his hands, while I started laughing again.

"So, Tyler, would you like some fish loaf?" Mrs. Crazy asked me.

"Not if it was the last food on earth and I would die without eating it." I said as I glared at the woman.

Freddie smiled as he lifted his head.

"Great! Here you go." Mrs. Benson said as she placed a chunk of it on my plate.

"Mom, she didn't want your fish loaf." Freddie cut in.

Abruptly, Mrs. Benson grew worried and furious at the same time "Oh no Freddie. Please don't tell me you have an imaginary girlfriend."

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." Freddie stated firmly. Good, or I would've had to pummel him later if he'd said yes.

"Oh," Mrs. Benson said, relieved "Well, what is your little friend's name?"

Freddie thought for a second, not bothering to argue with his mother that he didn't have an imaginary friend "Stephanie."

Freddie's mom looked in my direction again "Hi Stephanie. Sorry I've been calling you Tyler."

She then started to serve herself and her son.

I looked down at my plate. Could I eat? I reached down to pick up the fishloaf on my plate, but my hand went right through. Question answered. I couldn't touch food which meant I couldn't eat food. I'm gonna miss my fried chicken.

Mrs. Benson began to talk again "So Freddie, I washed your blankie while I was out today. Now you can sleep with it tonight."

I smiled, this was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

"Goodnight Freddie." Mrs. Benson said at Freddie's bedroom door "Remember, mommy loves you!"

"Night mom." Freddie sighed.

I stood leaning against Freddie's wall while the two said goodnight to each other. Once Mrs. Benson closed Freddie's door, I looked at the boy snuggled up in his bed.

Choking down the millionth laugh of the night, I said "Well, I'll se you later Frederator."

The brunette sat up quickly "Where are you going?"

"I got some business to take care of."

"What business?" he asked me worriedly.

"Don't get your anti-bacterial underpants in a twist. I'll be back soon."

"I'm coming with you." Freddie stated as he began to remove his covers.

"You come with me and you'll be meeting your angel sooner than you planned too."

Freddie laid back down with a huff. "See ya." he said with a defeated tone.

"Bye."

I phased myself through the door and made my way over to Freddie's fire escape.

As I stepped out on the ledge, memories of my first kiss flooded over me. I couldn't believe that memory was shared with Freddie.

I shook off the upcoming thoughts, and continued to my destination. I climbed up the steps of the fire escape and headed for the roof.

Once I reached the top of Bushwell Plaza, I looked around. Seattle was beautiful from up here. I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Stephanie," I said "can I speak to you?" no answer "Stephanie?" I asked again. I heard a slight movement from behind me, so I turned around. I was looking at my angel.

"What is it Sam?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to be vague on the details for Freddie and Mrs. Bensons' apartment. Since their apartment has never been seen on the show, I didn't want to mess up the picture you have created in your heads. Review please!**


	7. Denial

**Okay everyone, most of you know I posted that author's note as chapter six. Well, once my computer was fixed, I deleted the author's note and put the real chapter six in its place. So before you read this, make sure you have read the real chapter six first :P**

* * *

_Once I reached the top of Bushwell Plaza, I looked around. Seattle was beautiful from up here. I sighed and looked up at the sky._

"_Stephanie," I said "can I speak to you?" no answer "Stephanie?" I asked again. I heard a slight movement from behind me, so I turned around. I was looking at my angel._

"What is it Sam?" Stephanie asked in her candy sweet tone, a smile plastered to her face.

I narrowed my eyes at the girl in front of me "Don't 'what is it Sam' me! You're my angel and angels know everything there is to know about their person."

"You are right." she giggled "I even know things about you that you do not know yourself." she flashed an even brighter smile at me. But what really annoyed me was that her smiles weren't fake. How could anyone be _that_ happy?

"So you know why I'm here then." I stated, keeping my tone ice cold.

"Of coarse silly! You are upset with me because you think that Freddie is not the guy you want to kiss most in the world."

"Because he isn't!" I yelled.

"Oh, that is where you are wrong." she said giddily as she poked my nose. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't mess with me Stephanie! I want the real guy I'm supposed to kiss."

"You have him."

"There is no way Freddie could be the boy I want to kiss! It's not possible. He's geeky and nerdy and annoying!"

"But it is possible Sam."

"I don't want to kiss Freddie. I've never wanted to kiss Freddie. And I never will want to kiss Freddie."

"You shared your first kiss with him." she threw in my face, but she did it still talking like the nicest person on the planet.

"I only kissed him so we both could get our first kisses done with!"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow "Did you Sam? Did you really?"

"What are you talking about? We obviously only did it to get it over with."

"Come one Sam, think about it. What did you feel that night? How do you think Freddie felt?"

I gave her the evil eye, but did as she asked. I don't really know what I felt.

"Yes you do." she told me. Shoot, I forgot she could read minds.

Well, did I like it? It was…okay.

"I believe you said it was 'nice'." Stephanie cut in again, getting on my nerves yet again.

Alright, it was nice. But that doesn't mean I want to kiss him again.

"Are you sure?" my angel started to talk again.

"Would you let me think!?" I barked at her. Okay, so it was nice. But I don't think Freddie liked it. Crap, he said it was nice too. So. That doesn't mean he liked it just because I liked it. I mean…neither of us liked it.

I took a quick glance at Stephanie. She was looking at her nails showing that 'I told you so' smile. I sighed, irritated, and continued my thinking process.

Freddie also told me he hated me after it was done. And I told him I hated him back, So ha. He didn't like it. Just like me.

"Alright, that is it. I was trying to keep quiet but are you kidding me? You are really going to use that as an excuse that both of you did not enjoy that kiss. The way you both said I hate you was the sweetest insult I have ever heard in all my years." this was the first time I'd ever seen that girl with a hint of annoyance in her facial expression.

"We don't like each other!" I screamed.

"Sure you do not." she was back in her super sickening sweet tone again.

"We hate each other!"

"Those past couple of hours did not look like hate to me."

"Just because we tolerate one another doesn't mean we like each other!" I was beyond aggravated at this point.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"What? Telling myself the truth!?"

"I am going to stop you right there. You know that an angel is the opposite of their human. Like opposite things. Enjoy opposite activities. Like opposite types of guys."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, yet I was still angry "What on Earth does that have to do with anything!?"

"I will just say that I think Gibby is quite cute, and Freddie is not all that appealing to me."

Ew! She likes Gibby! Gross! And Freddie, well, I agreed with her there…hang on a second "Wait! Are you saying that I like Freddie because you don't!?"

She shrugged "Opposite is opposite Samantha. And remember, I know everything about you. Are you going to believe the facts, or live in a fantasy world?"

I was now miles past furious "First off, don't call me Samantha! And second of all-"

I was cut off when a small ring went through the air. "Hold on one second." Stephanie said to me as she pulled out her ringing cell phone. It was pink and covered in diamonds. Yuck! But, I didn't know angels used cell phones.

"Oh, no! Not again. I am on my way." Stephanie talked into the phone, and for the second time, I saw a different expression on her face other than joy. "I am sincerely sorry Sam. Mikayla just broke into the Heaven Ham House. I have to go."

"Who is Mikayla?" I asked. Seriously, who was she?

"Oh, I apologize. She is Melanie's angel. A rebel that one."

Okay, so unfair. Melanie gets a cool, ham loving' angel while I'm stuck with this happy go lucky chick that hates meat, likes Gibby, and drives me crazy.

"I will talk to you later Sam." Stephanie stated and then, she was gone.

I groaned. Now how am I going to come back to life? I sighed heavily, and turned to go back down the fire escape.

On my way down, I reached Freddie's apartment, and kept going. I had to blow off some steam after that conversation with the annoying princess of perfectville.

* * *

**Will Sam accept the fact that Freddie is the guy, or will she stay in denial until the time left save her life is up? But there is something I don't get, why does Sam hate Melanie, a sweet, proper good girl, but she likes Carly, who shares a personality really close to that? Oh well, review please!**


	8. Making The News

**I just want to thank everyone who reviews/reviewed. You guys ROCK and you keep me going ;)**

**

* * *

**

I phased through Freddie's door. I'd been out all night, messing up Seattle and freaking people out. I planned to sleep, but I never got tired. Must be another ghost thing.

I looked at the boy sleeping in his bed. He was laying sprawled out on his stomach. One of his feet were sticking out of the covers, and his head was underneath his pillow.

I chuckled at the sight. But being me, I couldn't resist the temptation to wake Freddie up. I grabbed an extra pillow from off of the floor.

I raised it above my head and smiled before I began to beat Freddie with his pillow, screaming "Get up! Get up! Freddie wake up! Get up Freddimommay Benson!"

Freddie abruptly sat up, holding a stuffed dog that was tucked under his covers a moment ago, and yelled "No, not Mr. Snugglelumps!"

"Morning Freddie." I chocked out through my laughter. Freddie's eyes met mine. He suddenly realized the situation, and quickly stuffed 'Mr. Snugglelumps' under his pillows. He laughed nervously "Uh, morning Sam."

"Aww, were you having a scary dream, and was Mr. Snugglelumps keeping you safe?" I asked the boy in a condescending tone.

"Oh, shut up!" he said and hit me with the pillow from his bed. I smiled, and hit him right back.

"So, where were you last night?" Freddie asked me, still grinning.

I sat on his bed next to him "I was annoyed so I went and had some fun freaking out Seattle." I said with a devilish grin on my face.

Freddie sighed "Can't say I'm surprised." I smirked at what I considered a compliment. I know my death was caused by picking on people, but no one knew it was me except for Freddie.

"Okay," Freddie began as he stood up from his bed "I should probably get dressed."

"Alright, I'm leaving." I said and quickly left the room.

Once outside Freddie's room, I went to his living room and lazily plopped onto the couch. After about three seconds, I hit official boredom. What were you supposed to do here? All Freddie did was nerdy tech stuff. Definitely don't want to do that. At all.

I looked around the room, and my eyes fell to the TV. Of coarse. I leaned forward and picked up the remote from the coffee table, and switched on the television. It was on the tech channel.

"God Freddie, can you ever stop being a nerd?" I mumbled to myself.

I began to flip through the channels. Nature channel. Snooze fest. Food network. If I couldn't eat food, no point in watching other people eat in front of me. Dingo. No way, those Totally Terri writers stole ideas from us.

As I continued to scan through the channels, Freddie exited his bedroom, and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked me.

"Preparing my rocket so I can go to the moon and see if it really is made of cheese."

Freddie grinned "What are you watching?"

"Nothing yet. Everything is suckish."

"We could watch the te-"

"I'm not watching the tech channel." I snapped, cutting him off.

While I continued to flip from channel to channel, a woman's voice was heard throughout the loft "Freddie? Are you in the living room?"

As soon as Mrs. Benson stopped talking, Freddie put his hand over my hand that was holding the remote in the air.

"What are you doing!?" I asked, surprised by the small sparks I felt from his hand touching mine.

"If my mom sees a remote floating in the air, she might get a little suspicious."

"Well then you just take it then!" I yelled thrusting the remote into the boy's hand. In the process, the channel was switched to news.

"There you are Freddie. I made you breakfast. It's some of my famous-oh my, what is going on?" Mrs. Benson moved to another topic as she focused on the TV and saw the news.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, reporting to you live from Oshwell Avenue where the shops and businesses of this street seem to be in chaos. Over the night, nearly every business upon the road has been damaged. Or in one rare case, the owner of the Fruits and Family produce market was supposedly attacked."

The camera cut to an old woman who was scared out of her mind. I smirked. That's what you get for being around on a night when I'm ticked off.

"I was just packing up some of my food for the night, and suddenly, all the lights in the store started flashing on and off. And then, I heard some crazy thumping from a few isles over. Then, stuff started falling off of the shelves! Crashing all around me. Then, things began to float in the air around me, and they were laid on the floor and formed the words 'I'm going to get you.' And here's the really crazy part-"

The old, frantic woman disappeared and cut to Elena again. At this point I was dying of laughter.

"I'm sorry." the reporter began "We seem to have lost the feed from the Fruits and Family market owner." yeah, lost the feed. More like cut the feed because that lady sounded like she was crazy "But anyways, all the other businesses very just vandalized. Things knocked off of shelves, writing on walls, and items moved to various parts of the buildings. The police have no leads as to who might have done this because all the security cameras were bashed out by what seems like nothing. But the authorities are still searching for the culprit. I'm Elena Gilbert, back to you in the studio Mark."

Freddie then switched off the TV.

"Freddie," Mrs. Benson started in a worried tone "I don't want you leaving the house after dark anymore."

"Aw come on mo-"

"No more. Now come eat your breakfast." she said firmly, and then made her way to the kitchen.

Freddie watched her as she left out of sight. Then he turned to me "Really, Sam? You couldn't have found a better way to get out your anger than to terrorize and ruin businesses? And you even did permanent damage with the marker."

"It was washable!" I shouted in defense.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me, then looked down at the floor. I didn't break the silence, I just looked around the room. My eyes fell upon a photo of me, Carly, and Freddie.

I missed Carly. She was my best friend and I was stuck with Frederly as my company. But I didn't want to kiss Carly any more than I did Freddie.

I turned to look at the by next to me "Hey Freddie?"

He looked back at me "Yeah?"

"Can we go see Carly. I miss her."

The boy nodded "Sure we can."

We both stood up and headed for the door.

"Fredward Benson! Just where do you think you're going? You have breakfast to eat." Mrs. Benson screeched.

"I'm not hungry mom. I just want to go see how Carly's doing."

Freddie's mom was now sympathetic "Oh, okay honey. I'm glad you're at least feeling better. Last night you seemed so much happier. I know you miss Sam but it's god for you to move on." she grabbed Freddie into a hug.

After a few seconds, she let go of her son "See you later mom."

"Bye Freddie. I love you."

"Love you too." and with that, Freddie and I left the Benson apartment.

We walked across the hall, and I knocked on the door.

* * *

**A filler chapter, yes, sorry about that but I hope you did like it anyway. And as for the news report, I made up everything (I would have done research for real businesses and streets but iCarly has never specified what part of Seattle the iCarly gang lives in). And Elena Gilbert is from one of my favorite books; The Vampire Diaries ;P**


	9. I Admit It

**Hello again readers. Sorry it's been a couple days since I updated, but I wanted a break from my Seddie story (even though right now it's not super Seddie-like at this exact point) to write a Creddie one-shot. But now I'm ready to go back to my Seddie tale ;P**

* * *

We walked across the hall, and I knocked on the door.

"You sure you want to see Carly. Remember, she can't see you." Freddie asked me.

"Well, it's kinda late to change my mind now isn't it?" I breathed shakily. I was afraid that seeing Carls might make me cry.

Then, the Shay door opened.

"Oh, morning Freddie." Spencer greeted, a little bit happier than he'd been last night.

"Hey Spence. Is Carly home?" Freddie got right to the point.

"Um, yeah, in the kitchen." Spencer pointed behind himself with his thumb.

Freddie nodded to thank the man, and then walked quickly inside. I followed soon after. The two of us made our way to Carly. Even though I was considered dead, I could feel my heart racing.

Carly was looking into her fridge. Freddie stopped at the counter, waiting for Carly to know he was there. But I continued to where my best friend was standing.

I stood next to her. As I took in her mood, I breathed a sigh of relief. Carly was somewhat happy. I think I even saw her smile. Thank God she wasn't a mess. I would have broken down.

Carly turned to unknowingly face me, a plate of cold fried chicken in her hands. I was so happy Carly wasn't as depressed as she'd been, I almost didn't care that I couldn't eat that chicken.

Carly walked through me as she made her way to the microwave, still not noticing Freddie. But I saw him flinch when Carly went through me, I guessed he wasn't used to it yet.

Carly entered the time into the microwave, then turned and passed through me again as she went back to the fridge and pulled out a can of Wahoo Punch.

She turned and faced the counter, just then she saw Freddie. She jumped slightly in surprise "Oh, hey Freddie." she said. Her better mood was heard in her voice too.

"Hey Carls. How you holding up?"

"Spencer talked to me last night and made me feel better. He just told me that Sam wouldn't want me this sad over her death. He said if she saw me like that it would destroy her."

I smiled. Spencer may be abnormal but he always knew what to say in any situation. And he was right. It hurt so bad to see Carly crying, I had to leave.

I made my way slowly to Carly's side who was now leaning against the counter, looking at Freddie.

Carly continued to speak after a few seconds of silence "You seem better too. You were just as torn up as me."

I couldn't help but smile at this. Even though I harassed Freddie, he cared about me.

"Well," Freddie began "Last night I just got this…feeling Sam was right there with me."

Carly smiled "I know what you mean. Like right now, I feel like Sam is right next to me."

Freddie smiled at the coincidence, and gave me a quick glance.

Just then, the microwave beeped, signaling that Carly's chicken was done. She quickly grabbed it and came back to the counter, this time sitting next to Freddie on the opposite side she'd been standing before.

She picked up a piece of the delicious food, and as she brought it to her mouth, she stopped "Remember how much Sam loved chicken?" she asked the boy next to her.

Freddie laughed "Yeah, I definitely remember. I remember that time we were at Bf Wings, and she tackled the waiter for bringing a table their chicken when we ordered first."

Carly started chuckling "I remember when we went to Seven Flags, and those people cut in front of us. Man, that was great. But it sucks we can never go back. I'm really gonna miss her craziness. She made life so fun."

"Yeah, when she wasn't beating me, she was a good friend." Freddie looked up at me, and grinned. He really meant that. But the scary part was that that made me feel really happy. Since when did I care what Fredloser thought?

Carly took a bite of her chicken, then lifted her brown eyes to her friend "I feel like watching some old iCarly episodes. How about you?"

Freddie nodded "Well, since there are no new ones I guess watching old ones is the only choice we have huh?"

Carly picked up her plate and then my two friends stood up and I stood with them and began to follow them as they made their way for the stairs. Freddie draped his arms over Carly's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder, then he whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Okay totally uncalled for. He didn't have to put a move on her. She was fine. And since when did Carly not tell Freddie to knock it off when he did stuff like that…wait…what just happened? Am I jealous? No it can't be possible. It can't. It just…can't…

* * *

The iCarly studio burst into yet another fit of laugher, even I was joining in. We were watching mine and Carly's debate on what was better, legs or pudding. Pudding was still better.

As the webisode ended, Freddie turned to Carly, his arm was still around her "It's getting kind of late. I should probably go home."

Holy cheese, it was already eight. Me and Freddie had been here for a long time. I lifted myself from the wall I'd been leaning against for about a half an hour. I 'd moved over there so Carly wouldn't be suspicious of a third bean bag. I then walked over to join Carly and Freddie by their bean bags.

The two stood up and hugged. I sighed heavily, slightly irritated.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly said, _still_ in Freddie's arms "Today was great." Freddie nodded in agreement with her. As Carly began to pull away, he have the girl a small peck on the cheek. Oh good Lord. Why didn't they just make out?!

Carly smiled awkwardly "Freddie, you know I-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. I'll see you later Carls." Freddie cut in and waved goodbye.

"See ya Freddie."

Freddie then finally looked at me for about only the fifth time all day, and motioned with head for us to leave.

"Bye Carly." I said, my tolerance on edge. I wasn't as annoyed with her as I was with Fredison. I followed Freddie out the studio door and out into the hallway, not saying a word the whole time.

Once we were both in the hall, he turned to me "That was pretty fun, huh?"

I gave him the evil eye "Of coarse it was fun for you! You weren't ignored the whole time!" I yelled.

Freddie scoffed "Well Sam, I couldn't just talk to you. Carly would think I was crazy."

"Oh yes! Can't make a fool of yourself in front of _Carly_! Never in front of her!" I snapped.

"Are you okay Sam?" he asked me, seeming worried.

This aggravated me "Oh, _now_ you care about me. But if Carly's around, Sam is always second best."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what, just leave me alone for a while. I'll be back later." I said, turning to leave the building.

"Wait!" Freddie yelled, grabbing my arm to stop me "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." I spat and jerked my arm from the weak boy's grip "I need to be away for a little bit."

"What for?"

"What do you care!?" I screamed and stormed away out of the building.

Once in the Seattle air and began to walk around, I breathed heavily. And for the second time that day, I asked myself, what just happened? Why did I get all mad from Carly hugging Freddie? Why did I get so annoyed when Freddie put his arm around Cary? It didn't make any sense.

"Or it makes perfect sense." I heard suddenly, making me freeze in my tracks.

I groaned internally "What do you want Stephanie?"

"I was shopping around in Glitter Gloss, you know, the one up in Heaven, and I saw something that I wanted to get for you."

Normally I didn't like things from girly stores, but Sam Puckett couldn't turn down a gift "What is it?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that it was a big a deal to me.

"I know you are excited so do not even try to hide it. But, anyways, close your eyes." I wasn't the only one who was excited. It was about half a second, then she told me "Okay open your eyes."

I did as she asked, and opened my eyes. I looked at Stephanie. She wasn't holding anything to give me. I began to look around "Where is it?"

She giggled "On your wrist goofball."

I looked at my wrist. Sure enough, something was there. It was a watch. But it wasn't…right. It said 05d 03h 52m and then the last set of numbers on it were going down.

I looked up confused "What is this?"

She jumped up and down, excited still. Okay, she was annoying me again "It is a watch that tells you how long you have to kiss Freddie. 5 days, 3 hours, 52 minutes, and then the seconds. And I programmed it so that no human , except Freddie, can see it. So people won't just see a random watch floating in the air." she smiled.

Okay, the watch was kind of cool but I don't think I need a constant reminder of how long I had till I potentially died.

"I do not care if you like it or not, you are keeping it." Stephanie stated, still in a candy sweet tone. How do you scold someone sweetly? Then, Stephanie began to talk again "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"I have plenty of time. Don't rush me." I said.

"Well, at least you like him now. That is some progress." the angel shrugged.

"I don't like him!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Oh come on. You were totally jealous of Carly all day."

"Was not! I was just…annoyed that I was ignored." yes, that worked.

"You were annoyed Carly was getting all of Freddie's attention."

"Well, she's not the queen of the world!" I snapped. But two milliseconds after I said it, I regretted it.

Stephanie beamed "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You like Freddie!" she squealed.

"I do not!" I shouted, trying desperately to try and recover my last statement.

"Yes you do! You do! You do! You do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I paused. Crap. She cornered me "FINE! I like him okay! I like him and I want to kiss him!"

Stephanie showed the biggest smile I'd ever seen "Told you."

I narrowed my eyes "Don't even." I threatened.

"Okay. So, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think I am."

"What!? Why!?" She yelled, another record in the book, he first time I'd ever seen Stephanie surprised. I thought angels knew everything about their person.

"I know he doesn't like me so it's sort of pointless."

"It is most certainly point full! Can you at least _try _to talk to him?"

"Again, pointless." I repeated.

"Please Sam!" Stephanie pleaded "I want you to live. You cannot just give up. Please. Just try."

I thought for a second. Then I groaned "Fine, I'll _try_."

"Promise?"

I sighed "I promise to _try."_

"YAY!" she squealed and began to jump up and down.

"Okay, continue to do that, and I will break my promise." I threatened, and she immediately stopped.

"Alright Sam, I have to go. I will see you soon." she told me, and indeed, she was then gone.

I groaned again, and then, frustrated, began to make my way back to Freddie's.

* * *

**So Sam finally admits to liking Freddie. HOORAY! But how will that conversation go? Hmmmmm…**

**Also, I want to say to 'what lurks beneath', that watch was for YOU!!!!!! I really liked the idea and your reviews made it so I just had to do that for you ;)**

**And 'lollipopz98', all the pop-ins from Stephanie are from your idea to have Stephanie follow Sam ;)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews everyone!**


	10. What Did You Think Of Our Kiss?

**Okay, before I start, something was pointed out to me in a review for the last chapter. I realized that in the second chapter, I wrote one bit of dialogue that came out differently than I meant it. When Sam asked**

**"Will I remember this? Will the guy I kiss remember any of this?"**

**And Stephanie answered "No."**

**It most likely made you all think that neither Sam or Freddie would remember any of this. But, it wasn't supposed to sound like that. I went back and re-worded it to say this:**

**"Will I remember any of this? Will the guy I kiss remember any of this?"**

**My angel thought for a second "You will remember this."**

**Hopefully, that tells you much more clearly that Sam will have memory of the whole ghost journey. Now, when Stephanie originally said no to Sam, you were supposed to pick up on something. But since I wrote it in a way that didn't make sense, I'll make up for it by telling you what you were supposed to notice. If you look (in the edited line) Stephanie completely ignores Sam's second question of the guy she has to kiss remembering. Hmmmmm…so no one knows if Freddie will remember this or not…interesting…But note: Sam thinks Freddie will forget ;P**

**Now that this LONG author's not is over, and I hopefully made that confusing jumble of words make sense, please continue to read and enjoy: iAm Unseen!**

* * *

I phased through Freddie's apartment door. To be honest, I was freaking out. How was I even supposed to bring up this 'in order for me to live Freddie had to kiss me' topic? I breathed heavily and began to look throughout the home for Freddie.

I started with the kitchen. Mrs. Benson was screaming at the counter for not cleaning to the 'proper' shininess she expected from it. What a weirdo. But Freddie wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't in the living room either. So I then went to his bedroom. But he wasn't in there either. Well where the heck was he?

Maybe he was on the fire escape. But he only went out there when he was upset. I made my way to that location, and sure enough, Freddie was sitting out there in his lawn chair. Aww! He was sad I was gone! Whoa. No way. Samantha Puckett doesn't gush over stupid things like that like a girly girl.

I lightly knocked on the window. He turned to look at me "Hey Freddie."

He looked upset "What the heck happened?!" he almost shouted "I mean, you just got mad for no reason and left! What if something had happened to you?" his voice seemed to settle slightly "You can't just do stuff like that Sam. It's-"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off "I know I shouldn't have just left like that."

"Well than why did you do it?" He asked me.

"I guess I was just mad that Carly couldn't see me and you got all the attention." it was almost completely true.

"You knew she wouldn't be able to see you." Freddie stated.

"I know." I wanted to scream 'No duh!' but apologizes weren't supposed to involve insults.

"Next time at least tell me where you're going." He said.

Okay, the apology was over. I could mess with him now "Hm. You seem pretty worried about me Fredward."

He started to freak "I…I'm not worried. You're just my…friend and friends should know where friends are."

"Use the word 'friends' more." I said, slightly laughing as I sat down on the edge of the window.

Freddie moved over to the fire escape steps near me.

We were quiet for a few seconds. But then something occurred to me "Freddie, why didn't you go to school today?"

"It's Saturday." he said as if it was obvious.

"So you were only back in school for Friday?" I asked and he nodded "That's stupid."

Freddie smiled. And then I remembered I had a promise to keep. But how do I ask? I glanced around my surroundings as I thought, and then I knew "Hey Freddie?"

He looked at me "Hm?"

"Do you…uh…remember our kiss?"

"Yeah." he said, curiosity hinting in his voice.

I was about to sound like a total idiot "What did you think of it?"

He thought for a moment "It was okay." he said slowly. But after a second, he crushed my mood and added "But I wouldn't want to do it again."

"Oh." it came out as if I liked his answer. But obviously, I was upset.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um, just because where we are kinda reminded me of that night. The scene is just the same. We are both sitting where we were and it's dark out. So…" I trailed off, desperately trying to hide my sadness.

We were quiet after that. Thank God. I probably couldn't handle it anyway. I mean, Freddie just practically said I was going to die because, well, I was. Even if Freddie wasn't going to remember this, I would. And I may be Sam Puckett, but even I had a heart and I wasn't going to make someone I cared about do something they didn't want to do for my benefit. I couldn't live with that.

After a few more seconds, I just had to leave. I couldn't stay with him when I felt like this. I was about to fall apart and I needed to leave and pull myself back together.

"Freddie, I'm going to go see my family for a while. Kay?" I made up the excuse to get out of there.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?"

"By morning. Swear." I promised, hoping he would just let me go.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sam."

"See ya." I waved to him as I stood up. I made my way out of the Benson loft and out of Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh Freddie. What are we going to do with you? Sorry for the short chapter but hopefully it was enjoyable either way :) Review please! I really like hearing what you readers think of my story.**


	11. Forrest

**Wow, that last chapter shook you guys up a little bit :O But for this next chapter, I'm gonna mix things up. For chapter 11, we will be in Freddie's POV.**

**

* * *

**

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sam." I said.

"See ya." Sam waved to me as she stood up and left.

I sighed. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I would have just now but when I told her the kiss was okay, her facial expression changed, and I thought she would beat me up if I hadn't said I didn't want to do it again. Even though I did. I really, really did.

I scratched the back of my neck, and then stood up. It was getting late and my mom worried about me when I was out here too long. I stretched and stepped over the windowsill. To be honest, the real reason I loved it out here more than I used to was because it held one of my best memories.

I made my way to my bedroom. Normally my mom would have come to check on me but she was busy screaming at the counter to clean better.

I flopped on my bed, my arms on the back of my head as I looked at the ceiling. I just sat there, thinking. Every day I my crush for Carly went down drastically, and my love for Sam grew more and more. Actually, I barely even liked Carly anymore, only as a friend. I only kept acting like I liked Carly so Sam wouldn't find out I had a crush on her and hurt me.

I can't even begin to explain the overwhelming joy I felt when I saw Sam the other night. There. In front of me. She claimed she was dead, but she'd never felt more alive to me. But, she still hadn't told me what she had to do to come back to life. I've wanted to bring it up a few times but I don't want to push her. She still has around five days left. Plus, I was being greedy and I wanted to keep her all to myself for as long a I could.

"Geeze. How do you not know where he lives?" I heard a faint voice break through the silence of my room, making me jolt straight up.

"He is your person for crying out loud. We are friends Forrest but, seriously?" was that…Melanie? But it couldn't be. I couldn't even see her.

"W-who's there?" I asked, my voice shaky.

Abruptly, two figures appeared into my room. Melanie, dressed in her total pinky-pink girly outfit. And…me? But that didn't make sense. Was there a mirror over there? No, the other me was dressed totally unlike me. He had dark jeans on, with black boots. His hair was styled into a fro hawk, and he had a leather jacket over his t-shirt. His image reminded me of the dream I'd had years ago when me, Sam, and Carly had to watch hundreds of dance videos and I dreamt I was a bad boy.

Melanie was aggravated, she looked at my look-alike and "There. Was that so hard to find?"

"Chill man. So I made a mistake. No prob. Life goes on." my eyes furrowed as I looked at the other me speaking.

"Melanie, what are you doing here? And…who's he?" I asked the girl, pointing to my twin.

Her head snapped my way "Listen, _Fredward_, it is Stephanie." she snapped. Whoa, Stephanie? Was that Sam's angel? But it couldn't be. She was yelling at me just like Sam, angels are supposed to be the opposites "Excuse me? I do not need your attitude! If I want to yell, I can yell!" Stephanie started to scream again. What was she talking about? "Do not play stupid Benson! You know angels can read minds!" did I?

Stephanie groaned "My goodness! You are impossible!" she turned to the second me "You talk to him." and then, Stephanie was gone.

"Sup man?" the guy asked me. He gave off a bad-boy vibe. It reminded me of Griffin.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Name's Forrest."

"Okay, but are you like a clone freak or something?"

Forrest's shook his head "Nah dude. I'm your angel. But you know all about that right? Eh, course ya do. You're a smart kid." he came to my side and punched me in the shoulder.

My angel. Oh God! Did I die?! Am I dead!? What did I do!? I can't be dead!

"Whoa, chillax alright? You ain't dead. I just came to talk." to talk? What the heck is that supposed to mean. Does this happen regularly? Do all angels come to _talk_ to their person?

"Nope, not all. But Stephanie asked me to come." was he answering my question?

"Uh…what did you come to talk about exactly?"

"Why did you lie to the chick?"

"Sam?" could this guy be any more ambiguous?

"No, Magic Malika! Yes, Sam!" he yelled.

"When did I lie to her?" what was this guy talking about.

"Keep up with the program man! Why did you tell her you never wanted to lip lock with the gal again?"

"Forrest," began as I stood from my bed and moved to his side "Did you not see her face after I told her the kiss was okay? She would have beat me up if I'd told her I wanted to kiss her again."

"Man, dude. Do ya really think that?" Forrest asked me.

But before I could answer, a girlish scream was heard throughout my room, followed by Stephanie entering "Oh my goodness!" she squealed. This was a different Stephanie than who was here a moment ago. What happened? "You really li-"

She was cut off when Forrest put his hand over her mouth "Yo! Would you be quiet! If you tell the kid, you'll be breakin' the rules and he won't figure it out like he's supposed to." I was confused.

Stephanie giggled "Oh, silly me. Sorry. I will go. Proceed." then she was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya kid."

"Would you stop calling me kid?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry. So, ya gonna tell that Sam girl you like her?"

"Psh, no! She'll kill me!"

Forrest got angry "Quit being a girl! Be a man and tell her!"

"I don't wanna!" I whined like a four year old. I know he's my angel and he's looking out for me, but I didn't want to be beat to a pulp by Sam. I was fine crushing in silence.

"You really ain't gonna tell her man? Really?"

"Why is it so important that I tell her?" I asked, really getting annoyed now.

"Can't tell ya dude."

Could that guy use the words 'dude' and 'man' more?

Forrest looked offended "Hey! You can use your fancy words like artiguous and I'll say 'man' and 'dude'."

"It's ambiguous." I corrected.

"Whatever! Anyway, just think about telling Sam."

"I'll tell her if you tell me why I have to tell her." hm, no wonder he called me kid. I was acting like a child.

"I can't, so just think about telling her."

"I'm not telling."

"Think about it."

"Just because I think about it, doesn't mean I'll tell Sam."

"Steph was right. You are impossible. But, I gotta deal with ya anyhow." He grinned an 'I think I'm all that' smile and then turned as if he was about to leave.

"You going somewhere?" I asked.

He looked at me "Yup, so think about it."

I groaned.

He winked at me, put on some sunglasses, clicked his tongue while he pointed at me with his hand shaped like a gun, and said "I'm out." before he disappeared.

That was beyond strange. And why is it so dang important I tell Sam I like her…

* * *

**That chapter was fun to write :) I felt you guys had to know what has been going on with Freddie. Looks like he is starting to get curious about what Sam has to do…**

**Next chapter: What was Sam doing during all of this?**


	12. So Called Buisness Calls

**I'm so glad all of you liked Forrest ;P For this chapter, we will be back in Sam's POV. This is what she was doing during Freddie's talk with Forrest.**

* * *

_"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sam."_

_"See ya." I waved to him as I stood up. I made my way out of the Benson loft and out of Bushwell Plaza._

As I stepped into the night air, I took in shaky breaths. I wanted to cry. Well, of course I wanted to cry. How do you _not_ want to cry when you find out someone you like, doesn't like you the same way you like them, and on top of that, you just found out you were going to die?

I began to walk down the sidewalk, dragging my feet against the concrete as I stared down at them. For a moment, I took a quick glance up, and saw my angel in the middle of the sidewalk.

I assumed she knew what had happened since the look on her face was very sad. She was pitying me, but right now, I wanted someone to pity me. I walked up to her and gratefully gave her a hug.

When we let each other go, she looked at me with upset eyes "I am so sorry Sam."

I shrugged it off, I didn't want to seem like a total wimp "There's nothing you could do."

Her eyes widened at my words, as if she was getting an idea. She put up one finger and said "Wait a minute." as she pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious. She held up her first finger, telling me with no words to wait.

She began to speak inaudibly into her phone. The only thing I could pick up from the conversation was that she seemed angry about something.

The call only took about a minute, then she hastily put her phone away, and returned to the mood she was in a few moments ago; pity.

"What was that about?" I asked, pointing to the pocket in her skirt, where she put her phone.

"Oh, business stuff. No need to worry."

"I have plenty of reasons to worry. I'm never going to get to talk to anyone again but you and Freddie. I'm going to die. Freddie doesn't like me back. And I can't even eat some freakin' fried chicken!" I started to scream at the end of my rant.

I expected Stephanie to be slightly taken aback form my outburst, but she was totally calm "You want to go somewhere?"

Well, what else was I going to do? I had a whole night to kill "Sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

"Okay!' she was sliding back to her normal personality "Give me your hand." she held out her palm to me.

I took her hand, and closed my eyes, already knowing she would ask if I didn't. Her grip on my hand tightened for only a second, before she let me go. I opened my eyes, and gasped.

I was in a small apartment. I assumed it was Stephanie's. That must mean we were in Heaven. The home was only made of three rooms. The big one, where I was, had half of it set up as a living room, and the other as a kitchen. The living room had a comfy looking sofa, and two gigantic fluffy chairs pointing to a television.

The kitchen was just a fridge, stove, counter, sink, and a table with two chairs. I was surprised there was no pink in sight.

Off to the side, were two doors. One was open to reveal a bathroom opposite the rest of the apartment. It was huge, with a Jacuzzi bath, a gigantic shower, a toilet, and twin sinks on the marble counter.

I turned to Stephanie "Do angels really need to shower and go to the bathroom? I haven't had to the past few days."

Stephanie shook her head "No. Showers and baths are a luxury in Heaven. Just like eating. It is not necessary, but God gave it to us because Heaven would not be the happiest place ever if some of the things we love were not here. Bathrooms are only needed by the angels who chose to eat."

I sighed. I wish I could eat. But ghosts weren't allowed.

"Oh!" Stephanie jumped in "That reminds me. I asked for permission to bend the rules for your situation. And I was told I could." she explained as she snapped her fingers and made a bucket of fried chicken appear in her palm. The magic of angels would never stop surprising me.

"So I can eat?" I asked, just making sure.

She smiled as she giggled and nodded. And she then handed me the bucket of steaming, crispy meat. I made my way to the sofa, and plopped down, ready for my meal. Just as I was about to take a bit, Stephanie's cell phone rang throughout the room.

She quickly answered with a preppy "Hello!" but her voice formed to agitation after a couple seconds "What do you mean you do not know where he lives? You have got to be kidding me!" she turned and made her way to the closed door that was next to the bathroom. Apparently the call was too private for me to hear. As Stephanie opened the door to enter the other room, a rainbow of pinks were flashed in my face from her bedroom. I knew there was pink here somewhere.

I continued to down the chicken, and a few minutes later, Stephanie came out, looking ashamed.

"I am so sorry to leave you, but I need to go out for a few minutes. Will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be alright. Where do you have to go?"

"A friend lost there way to a meeting. I have to take him there which I really do not want to do because I no longer like his boss. But, I have to go anyway."

I thought angels' boss was God…"Oh!" I breathed, coming to an understanding "Is that for like the workaholic angels?"

She paused "Sure! Yes, that!" she waved goodbye, and then disappeared.

That was weird…oh well! I've got chicken!

* * *

After about two minutes, Stephanie came back in an angry huff. Holy crap! How much did she hate that guy's boss?

"You alright Steph?" I asked as I stood up and tossed the empty chicken bucket aside.

She breathed deeply "I'm fine. I just really do not like _him."_ she growled the word him.

I decided it probably wasn't a good idea to get involved in the mess since I'd never seen Stephanie this mad before.

She was quiet for a few seconds, and then, she was suddenly a bit calmer "So Sam, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"Well, we could go shopping, go see a movie, rent movies, go out to eat, tons of stuff. Anything. Whatever you want."

I was come over with the strange urge to shop.

"Shopping it is!" Steph squealed "There are so many-" she abruptly stopped talking in the middle of her sentence "Oh my gosh! No way! He didn't just say that!" she screeched excitedly, and then disappeared, leaving me very confused.

"Uh, Stephanie?" I asked the air. What the heck!? Where did she go!? "Stephanie!? Stephanie!?" great, now what was I going to do?

Just as I was about to go sit down on the couch in defeat, Stephanie was back, giddier than ever "Are you okay? And why did you leave!?" I yelled.

"Sorry Sam. I just heard something that changes everything." she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"And that something would be?"

"Oh, I can't tell you. It is against the rules."

I groaned "You know, you get on my nerves a-lot Stephanie!" I yelled.

She giggled "Yeah, but you like me anyway. So, shall we shop?"

No matter how much I didn't want her to know I didn't hate her as much as I said, she already knew anyhow. So I grinned and said "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**I apologize for the shorter chapters lately. Now, here is where I am stuck. I have a bad case of writers block at this point. I know exactly what I want to do at the end of this, but I don't know what to do between now, and then. I hope I can beat this writers block to death before too long, but if I can't, at least you'll know why there aren't any new updates.**

**I hope you all knew where Stephanie went and what she was talking about during this chapter from the info given in the last. If it was too confusing, sorry.**


	13. Another Day Begins

**YES! Thank you Snow Days! Because of the two I've had the past couple days, I've gotten over my writers block! Hooray! I'm SO glad it didn't last long XD I just sat at my computer writing down any idea that popped into my head and I ended up getting some things that could move my story along a little :)**

**Also, THANK YOU! My story has reached over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! You guys are amazing and you inspire me to write ;) For every review I get, I just want to write even more. And thanks for some ideas in your reviews for the last chapter. I don't think I used any of them exactly, but they got me thinking so this chapter is up because of you guys! This story is where it is because of you reviewers. Again, thank you. I really appreciate it :P**

* * *

I was laughing. Yes, laughing with Stephanie. We'd just gotten back from shopping. All night. It was around five thirty in the morning. I hadn't bought anything though because about a half hour into the shopping spree, we both realized that if I bought something, I'd probably lose it when I came back to life, or to our dismay, when I came to Heaven because I died. So Stephanie was the main focus of buying everything, and it didn't turn out to be too bad. Stephanie was kind of like Carly, only bubblier, and girlier. She wasn't too annoying if you gave her a chance. Not to mention she took my mind off of the whole 'if you don't kiss Freddie you'll die' situation.

"So," Stephanie began as she set down a handful of bags on the floor of her small apartment "What do you want to do next? Or are you tired from shopping all night?"

I dropped a load of her bags onto her floor "I'm not tired, but I did promise Freddie I would be back by morning. I might have already passed that time, but, he'll live."

Stephanie nodded "So, want me to drop you off at his house, or just close by?"

I thought for a second "Eh, I don't care. How 'bout just outside Bushwell Plaza?"

"That will work. Want to go now?"

I nodded. Stephanie took my hand "Hey Steph?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How come I always have to close my eyes when we transport someplace?"

She giggled "Oh, I guess I never told you why, did I? Well, you do not really have to, but I recommend it. Even I close my eyes. I suggest it because it makes me really dizzy, and apparently it makes humans so dizzy they can't even stand when the transport is over. But closing your eyes seems to fix the problem."

I smiled "I want to try it."

She shrugged "Okay, but when you fall on your butt do not come crying to me." she smiled

"Sam Puckett doesn't cry."

Stephanie looked at my skeptically "Really? Because I recall you crying just the other day when you saw Carly, an-"

I cut her off "Okay, that was different. But I don't cry over being dizzy. So let's just go."

"Alright."

I was pulled into a spinning whirlwind of blurry images flying past me. I couldn't even make out the sights because they were zipping by so hastily. This isn't so bad. I thought it would be…whoa…worse.

I started to feel sick to my stomach. And it was getting even harder to see the blurry objects than it was before. Okay, I was getting dizzy but it wasn't too bad.

A few milliseconds passed by, and it kept getting harder to bear. I wanted to throw up. This felt _way_ shorter before. It usually only lasted half a second. This felt like it had been at least thirty seconds.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled to a halt, and my feet were on solid ground. I tried to look around, but the scene around me was moving, and my head felt really weird. I fell to my knees, unable to stand up anymore. My nausea was subsiding with every passing moment, but it wasn't better yet. I closed my eyes, it calmed the dizzy feeling as it slowly slipped away.

After what seemed like forever, I finally felt normal again. I looked at Stephanie, and she was grinning at me "How are you holding up?"

"Shut up." I snapped as I stood. I hated when she was right.

She giggled slightly "Well, at least I know how bad it is for a human. The rumors were true. That looked like you were in pain."

"So. It was still kind of a rush."

"It only looked like you got a rush of sickness from that."

I sighed, aggravated "Can we just drop it? You were right and I was wrong. Okay."

"Alright." she agreed "So, I think I am going to head out. I hope to talk to you again."

Did she mean that as she wanted me to die so she could talk to me, or that she wanted to see me before I wasn't a ghost anymore?

"Oh, I meant while you were still a ghost. I apologize for being vague. Goodbye Sam."

I smiled "Bye Stephanie." and with that, she was gone.

I sighed before turning to face the doors of Freddie's apartment building. I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived here I was so dizzy.

I phased through the main doors of Bushwell Plaza. I looked around the lobby, and my eyes fell upon the horrible doorman sleeping at his desk. I had no idea why, but I wasn't in the mood to mess with Lewbert this morning.

I smiled at the words 'mess with Lewbert'. They brought up memories of iCarly. It was over now that I'd died. And unless I chose to force Freddie against his will to kiss me, which wouldn't happen, iCarly was never going to continue.

I started my way up the stairs to level eight. I was taking them two at a time. I was eager to see Freddie. Even if he would in a way be the cause of my death. I reached Freddie and Carly's level. Standing in the hallway brought back the memory of when I'd asked Freddie to help me with Missy, the witch who was out to get me. And he, being the sweetheart he is, gave up his trip for the School At Sea program to help me. He never told me but Carly had.

I was smiling as I phased through the Benson apartment door, and made my way to Fredward's bedroom. The room was almost completely dark, aside from the moon streaming in from his window. Freddie was asleep, like I'd expected this early in the morning. But tonight he wasn't sleeping with Mr. Snugglelumps.

I snickered. He was a dork wasn't he? I glanced around Freddie's room, and I saw his Pear Book sitting on his night table.

I picked it up, and put it on the floor. I then sat down next to the Pear Book Indian style, and placed it on my lap, I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet, I just needed to find something to do till Fredblob woke up. I lifted the top and the computer came to life.

Freddie's background was a picture of me, Carly and him. Freddie was in the middle of us, and had one arm draped over my shoulder, and one arm over Carly's shoulder. I grinned. I looked at some of the icons on his screen, looking for something to do, and I saw one that was labeled Pictures. I double clicked on it and a folder opened revealing a ton of labels of photo folders. Some were called iBite Stuff, Our SWEET Studio, Our First iCarly Web Show, and others were titled iLook Alike, iTake On Dingo, and iSpeed Date.

The last couple I'd read caught my attention. I clicked on the folder iSpeed Date. It was full of photos from the week of the Girls Choice Dance. I didn't know Freddie kept such a documentary of everything we did. And I liked some of the titles he'd put on some of the folders. Like the ones he came up with names for a certain period of time such as iThink They Kissed. What was that one? I selected it and pictures of when Carly found out Freddie and I kissed came up. Freddie had even put captions on all of the photos.

I continued to look through the pictures of the four of us over the years. But I made sure not to look into anything that might be too personal in his lap top. I wasn't a creeper.

After a few hours of look through all of the photos on his computer, there were _tons_, he even had pictures from our fans, I closed the Pear Book and stretched. I looked at the clock, it read 7:49 AM. I stood up and put his Pear Book back where I'd found it.

What was I going to do now? Freddie suddenly made a movement, and I looked at him in surprise. He slowly sat up and his eyes fell on me "Sam?" he questioned.

"In the flesh." I laughed slightly, his bed head hair was funny.

He climbed out of bed and just as I'd done moments ago, he stretched.

"Sleep okay?" I asked him.

He nodded "So, got anything in mind you want to do today?"

"Nah. Whatever."

Freddie stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out some clothes.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"No. I have to go to the bathroom so I'll just change in there."

I nodded in understanding, as he left the room. I just waited for a few minutes, doing nothing, as Freddie went to the bathroom and got dressed. When he got back, I was sitting on his bed.

"Did you come up with anything?" he asked me.

I was confused "For what?"

"To do today."

"Oh, no. I didn't know I was supposed to."

"That's alright. You want to go get some smoothies?"

I raised my eyebrows "For breakfast? Isn't that against the Benson household breakfast regulations?"

"Well fine. You think of something then." he snapped, crossing his arms.

Before I could say anything, the yell of Freddie's annoying mother was heard "Freddie! It is eight! If you don't get up, today won't be great!" the woman screamed out one of her stupid rhymes as she came into the room "Oh Freddie! That's my boy. Up before you have to be. And you're dressed too! I'm so proud. Anyway, don't forget, we have our swim class today, then-"

"Mom! I promised Carly I'd hang out with her all day." Freddie cut in. What!? He never said that!

"But Freddie!" his mother whined like a child.

"Mom, Carly needs me. She is taking Sam's death really bad. You aren't going to deprive Carly of my comfort are you?" Freddie was pulling a guilt trip.

"Never have greed when someone's in need." Mrs. Benson sighed another one of her lame rhymes "Alright Fredward. But you best not forget next week's class." she firmly stated and turned out of his room.

Freddie looked at me and grinned "Problem solved."

"Yeah, great. Another day of being ignored while you and Carly hang out."

"We aren't going to Carly's." Freddie stated.

"But you just said-"

"I lied. I just don't want to be with my mom. I'm sixteen for crying out loud."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could just go to the park or something."

Was it just me, or was going to the park…kind of…like a thing…couples do? "Uh…okay." I agreed with hesitation.

"Cool." Freddie then pulled out his Pear Phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Carly, so if my mom asks, she'll know to tell her that I was with her all day."

"Do you do things like this often?"

He nodded "I just need to get away sometimes. She smothers me. Even after she agreed to give me some space after I moved out." he finished his message to Carly "So, ready to go?"

"I guess." I shrugged and lifted myself from his bed so I was standing.

We walked out of his room and on our way out of the apartment, Mrs. Benson said "Bye bye Freddie! I love you honey!"

"You too mom." the boy next to me said as we left and made our way out of the apartment building.

* * *

**Just a connecting chapter, but at least I have an idea of what to do for the story now ;P Wonder why Freddie chose a couple like activity for him and Sam to do…**

**Review please!**

**And all the photo folder names were from the iCarly website ;)**


	14. Bird

Freddie and I were sitting on the swing set of the park. The journey to the park hadn't been long, but it had been quiet. We both kind of kept to our selves. Maybe because it was a little awkward that we were going on a walk by ourselves to a somewhat romantic setting. I was curious as to what Freddie was thinking when he suggested this idea, but I decided against asking him.

"So," Freddie began, causing me too look up from my feet to see him "how was seeing your family?"

I was confused "What are you talking about?"

Now he was confused "I thought you went to see your family last night?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"I hung out with Ste-" in mid sentence, I remembered that seeing my family was the excuse I gave Freddie to leave last night "Um, I mean, it was okay."

Freddie didn't buy it "You hung out with Stephanie?"

I was flustered "Uh, well, you see, what happened was I went to see my family, and uh, _then_ I hung out with Stephanie. Yeah, that's what happened."

He looked at me in disbelief, but moved on "I don't care much for Stephanie, personally."

"You've never even met her." I argued.

"Uh huh!" he yelled "Last night she came to my room and she was yelling at me. I didn't even do anything to her. Then like five minutes later, she was all happy with me and she was squealing like a little girl. I'd swear, Stephanie is bipolar.

I stared, wide eyed, at the boy "You were the one Stephanie was on the phone with last night?"

His eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment "No."

"Oh, right, that was Forrest." I whispered to myself.

"You know Forrest?" he suddenly asked me.

"_You _know Forrest?"

"Yeah, he's my angel. How do you know him?"

"I don't, but Stephanie was on the phone with him last night. Psh. Business calls…wait. Why was she talking to Forrest in the first place anyhow? Did Forrest talk to you?"

Freddie nodded.

"Well what about!?"

Freddie froze "Um…nothing, nothing, not a thing."

"Tell me!" I roared.

"You don't tell me what you and Stephanie talk about!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Neither is you knowing what I talked to Forrest about!"

"I'm a ghost! I have the right to know everything!"

"No you don't!" Freddie rose into the air as he yelled this at me.

For some reason, I took a quick glance around, and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"What are you grinning at!?" he screamed.

I sniggered.

"Quit laughing!" he barked.

This just made me laugh harder.

"What is so dang funny!?" he was getting more infuriated which made this all the more funny.

I fell off of my swing, unable to breathe.

"Sam! I swear, if you don't tell me-"

I held up one of my fingers and he stopped screaming. He crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation "Do you…do you have any idea…how insane you look right now?" I choked through my laughter.

Just then, Freddie took in his surroundings. Nearly everyone around us was staring at Freddie who supposedly was yelling at nothing.

The boy blushed deep red as he looked at the crowd around him "Uh, sorry everybody. I just um…" the boy trailed off as he sank into his swing and buried his head in his hands.

The crowd dispersed after a few whispers of "What a freak." and "He's crazy."

As my laughing settled, I sat back in my swing "That was awesome." I smiled.

He looked up at me "No it wasn't, now I look insa-" he cut off as his eyes trailed over to a little girl with sandy blonde hair, that was holding a tattered teddy bear in her hand and who was staring at him. Freddie glared at me "Look! You even have the children staring at me!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you are still yelling to 'the air'" I made quotations around 'the air'.

Freddie looked back over to the little kid "Would you quit looking at me?" he asked very nicely. The little girl just continued to stare "Why don't you go play in the sandbox or something." Freddie offered, still nicely.

With yet another blank stare from the child, Freddie turned to me "Do you think she can't talk or something?"

I shrugged "Dunno."

He looked back to the girl "What's your name sweetie?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile. Freddie was good with kids.

She didn't say anything. She just held her teddy bear out to Freddie. Freddie was hesitant "Oh, you keep your bear. He's yours." she held it out farther to him, not accepting Freddie rejecting it. Freddie looked at me 'Should I?' he mouthed.

"Go for it. She obviously wants you to have it." I urged him.

Freddie slowly took the bear from the girl, and she smiled at his action "Wow," Freddie commented, playing along with the little girl's game. "he's uh, really nice. Does he have a name?"

Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard from next to me and Freddie, followed by a horrified "How dare you!"

Both of us turned to see the mother of the girl coming at us "Stealing a bear from a child! Teenagers these days!" she huffed as she ripped the toy from Freddie's hands "You should be ashamed." the woman hissed at Freddie. Then she turned to her daughter, her tone changing completely "Come on Amelia." she gave Amelia her bear and took her child's hand as the walked away.

As the two were leaving, Amelia turned back and gave Freddie the cutest smile as she waved goodbye.

Freddie waved back, then turned to me, slight shock on his face "And I thought my mom was crazy."

I laughed and nodded.

It was quiet for a moment between the two of us, but the silence was broken when Freddie's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"I did skip breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

I was pretty sure my ability to eat was gone once I'd finished my chicken last night. I wasn't hungry anyway "Can't eat, remember?" I said pointing to myself.

"Well, I can, so let's get something to eat." he said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the park.

We reached the sidewalk lining the park's edge, and we started to walk "So where are we going to get you food?" I asked.

He thought for a moment as he added the effect of tapping his chin "Galini's Pie."

"Ugh! You tease!" I yelled at him. He chuckled, but we started to head for Galini's anyway.

* * *

We entered the shop and went to the counter "Hey Mario!" Freddie greeted.

"Hey, Freddie. What can I get for you today?" Mario spoke, happy to see the boy again.

"A piece of the coconut cream pie."

Mario winked "You got it." the man turned to the back and yelled "Trudy! One piece of the coconut cream pie!"

It was only a couple seconds before Trudy came running out from the back holding Freddie's order screaming "Is Spencer here!?" but her face was met with disappointment when she only saw Freddie. She angrily thrust the pie into Mario's hand and then trudged into the back.

As Mario handed Freddie the pie, Freddie asked "What was all that about?"

Mario chuckled "Every time somebody's orders the coconut cream pie, Trudy comes running out asking if Spencer is here."

Freddie and I smiled along with Mario.

"Oh," the man started "I'm so sorry to hear about Sam. I know she was such a good friend to you."

Freddie placed his money for the pie on the counter as he said "Thanks. But it still feels like she's right with me." Freddie commented with a smile as he squeezed my hand.

WHOA! Hold up! How long has he been holding me hand!? Have we been doing that since he pulled me out of the park!?

Freddie apparently felt me tense up, and he looked down to our intertwined hands. He froze too, and abruptly yanked his hand free. 'Well, I never said I didn't like it. I was just surprised we'd been holding hands this whole time.' I vented in my head.

"Something wrong?" Mario asked Freddie who seemed like he'd just freaked out for no reason.

"Oh, no, just something on my hand. I shook it off." Freddie covered for himself and Mario nodded in understanding.

I silently led Freddie and I to our regular table. But just before I could sit, Freddie whispered "Actually Sam, let's sit in the back."

"Why?" I questioned.

He continued to whisper "I'm tired of looking crazy when I talk to you, so can we sit in the back to draw less attention to myself?"

I sighed heavily, but agreed "Fine."

* * *

"Are you done yet!?" I yelled at the boy who was purposely savoring every bite of pie he put in his mouth.

"Mmmmm." he said as he closed his eyes. He then swallowed and opened his eyes as he looked at me "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the amazing taste of this pie."

I leered at him "If you don't stop Freddie, I swear I will beat you into your own pie I'll call 'This Is What Happens When Benson Messes With Me'!"

"I don't know what your talking about." he said as he lifted his plate up off the table "I'm just enjoying this astounding, wonderful, mouthwatering-" he stopped talking as I slapped his plate and knocked his pie to the floor.

He gaped at his food in horror "What did you do that for!?"

I smirked, saying nothing as I stood up "I think it looks better on the floor."

"Clean that up!" he snapped.

"I go through food."

He groaned as he got up from his seat to clean up the mess I'd made. He grabbed a few napkins and started to scoop his now mush onto his plate.

Once he'd finished, he held the plate to my face and hissed "You just wasted perfectly good pie."

I smiled and just knocked his plate to the floor again.

"Sam!" he yelled as he knelt down and picked up the mess yet again. He threw away the pie and the paper plate before he turned to me angry once again.

He didn't say anything as he turned to leave Galini's.

I sighed at his temper tantrum and followed him.

Outside on the sidewalk, I grabbed Freddie's shoulder "Don't be such a girl." I said.

"Don't dump my pie on the floor!"

"Freddie, it's just pie. You act like-" I stopped talking as a moving object in the distance caught my eye.

"Sam?" Freddie tried to get my attention, but I ignored him moving closer to the small thing that I'd just spotted. I didn't know what it was yet, but I continued walking to it anyway.

Oh my gosh! It was a puppy. Its back and most if its legs were a light brown. One half of the puppy's face was white and the other was black. And his paws were white as was his chest.

I walked to the animal's side, he was shaking. He looked at me "Hey, come here." I soothed to the scared animal as I scooped him in my arms.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, now next to me "He can't see you. You're scaring him."

"I'm not scaring him. Animals can see me. Poor thing's scared to death."

"Animals can see you?"

"Yes. Now my hands are kind of full so can you check it's collar for an address or something. I think he's lost."

Freddie reached over and read the tag connected to the puppy's collar, and sighed "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It just says the dog's name. It doesn't have an address or anything."

"Well, what's its name?"

"Bird." Freddie said flatly.

"Bird?" I questioned.

"I didn't name it!" Freddie yelled in defense.

"No, I like it. Bird. Hey Bird." I turned my attention to the puppy as I said its name. Then I refocused on Freddie "Well, do you know it's breed? If we know the name, and the breed, we could turn it into the Seattle Humane Society and maybe the owner will find them there."

"Judging by it's slender shape, color, and floppy ears, I'd say it was a boxer."

"Bird the boxer." I laughed as I cuddled him closer to me. He'd stopped shaking since I had picked him up.

"He seems like a nice puppy, doesn't he?" Freddie asked as he scratched Bird's head.

I scoffed "Bird is _not_ a softie. I bet he's a big tough guy. A rebel who escaped from home to be on his own."

"He was shaking when you found him."

"It's cold out!" I snapped in his defense, even though it wasn't all that bad.

Freddie shook his head "Hey Sam? Mind if I hold him?"

"Why? Does wittle Frederly want to hold the cute puppy?" I mocked in a baby tone.

"No, it's just right now, it looks like Bird is floating in mid air to everyone else."

I sighed, crap. He was right. I gently handed the animal to the boy next to me.

"Well, let's get him to the shelter." I sighed and we started to walk down the street.

* * *

We'd been walking for roughly five minutes when Freddie sighed.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just my arms are getting tired." he whined.

"Oh, come on! He's like four pounds!"

"So! Your arm's never been tired when you are raising you hand in school? And that's holding nothing. I'm holding four pounds." he argued.

"Wuss." I said and continued to walk. But after a couple steps, I saw a flier with a dog on it stuck to a shop window.

"Hey look!" I yelled, ripping the paper off the window "It's Bird! His owner's are looking for him. And the live in Bushwell Plaza too! Fifth floor." I showed Freddie the flier.

"Sam! You found his home!" he yelled as he gripped me in his arms, careful not to crush Bird.

We embraced one another for a few seconds, then realizing what we were doing, we let each other go.

"So we should, uh, get uh, Bird back to his um, home." Freddie said awkwardly.

I nodded "Uh, yeah." I then folded the flier in my pocket.

We started to make our way to the well known building, not talking the whole way. Why did he hug me? I didn't tell him to hug me. Maybe he likes me! No, don't be ridiculous. He'll never like me.

"Sam?" Freddie interrupted my train of thought "We're there."

"Oh right. I knew that."

We walked into the lobby of Carly and Freddie's apartment building.

"HEY!" Lewbert screamed "No animals in my lobby!"

Bird hid his head into Freddie's chest, scared from Lewbert's shouting.

"Lewbert!" Freddie yelled "The rules of the building say that all animals under one hundred pounds are allowed! This little guy is _clearly_ under one hundred pounds!" Freddie and I then headed for the stairs, ignoring the shouts from the cranky doorman.

"Which floor is it?" Freddie asked.

"Fifth. Apartment 5-G." I informed.

He nodded as we reached floor number five.

"Okay 5-A. 5-B. 5-C. 5-D. 5-E. aha! 5-G." Freddie narrated as we walked down the hallway "Ready to see your family Bird?" Freddie asked the puppy just before he knocked on the door.

It was a few seconds before the door opened. And it revealed an old woman.

"Hello ma'am. I think I found your-" Freddie began but was cut off as the old woman began to talk.

"Ah. Fredward Benson. I sensed you would come here with Bird." she spoke in a mystic, fortuneteller tone.

Freddie was confused "Uh do I know you?"

"No young one."

"Then how do you know my name?"

"I know a-lot of things. I am a fortuneteller."

"Yeah, well, anyways, here's your dog." Freddie said handing the puppy over to the woman.

"Thank you for bringing him back. I must repay you."

"Oh no, that's fi-"

The woman started talking over him "I will give you a free fortune."

"That's not nece-"

"I see…love in your future."

"Look, that's great but you don't need to pay-" Freddie kept trying to tell her to stop but she wouldn't listen.

"But the love is not who you think it is."

Freddie sighed, deciding against cutting in again.

"You like this girl but you think she does not like you back. She has a head of blonde."

Freddie and I froze. Was…it…me? But it couldn't….be…

"Well, who is she?" Freddie rushed the question. He was probably worrying that I was the girl and he didn't want it to be me.

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you more without payment. But I know you have no money, so we will talk some other time…oh, no we won't. Goodbye Fredward." she then slammed the door shut in our faces.

We both looked at one another, eyes wide.

"Well, she's obviously insane." Freddie said.

"Yeah. Obviously." I agreed quickly. Not wanting him to think I liked him. That would make everyone weird between us.

"We should probably get back to my house." Freddie suggested.

"Yeah. We should." I agreed and we silently walked to the eighth floor.

* * *

**WOW. That was _long_. It took forever to write that. But I just couldn't find a good spot to stop. Hope you liked the Sam and Freddie interaction. And thank you for sticking to the story. I know it is moving kind of slow right now but bear with me. And as for Bird. I want to name my dog that. Me and my sister have been in a fight over who came up with the name for years, but I _know_ it was me. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	15. Nighttime

**Ah, writing breaks are nice…but after two days, I'm ready to continue my Seddie tale! Now, for this chapter, we venture once again into Freddie's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been hours since Sam and I returned. It was almost nine o'clock at night and Sam and I were sitting in my living room watching TV. Well, more like I was acting like I was watching TV while Sam sat next to me and actually was.

I was lost in my thoughts of what had happened this afternoon. I was quite aware of the fact Sam and I were holding hands for our entire walk to Galini's, and I thought she might like me. But them I found out she was oblivious to the hand holding, and she freaked out when she realized what was really happening. Not to mention how awkward it was when I hugged her once she'd found the flier for Bird's home. She seemed to like it for half a second, then she wanted me to let go. But then we go see that fortune teller, and the crazy woman told me a blonde girl was my love. Talk about mixed signals. I don't even think a rocket scientist could figure out the secret messages girls send. I mean-

"AW! C'mon Shelby! Get up and show her what your foot tastes like!" Sam roared at the TV cutting me out of my thinking process. We were watching a MMA fight and as usual, Sam was getting really into it "Yeah! There you go Shelby! Nice punch!"

Normally, I would have screamed at Sam to be quiet. But with her being non-existent to everyone but me, I let her shout and yell to her heart's content.

I was still deeply curious as to what Sam had to do to come back to life, but I also wanted to give Sam her space and let her tell me when she was comfortable. But I don't understand why she is so reluctant to let me know what she has to do. But if Sam doesn't share that piece of information with me soon, I will have to force her to tell me. Because no way am I letting her die.

I felt a hard punch on my arm as Sam shouted "Bam! Oh man did you see that kick Freddie?! That was awesome!" once again, disrupting my thoughts. I just nodded to the girl, and sunk back into my own little world.

Another mystery, why was Forrest so persistent the other night as to me telling Sam I have a crush on her? Why is it so important that he, an angel, had to take a special trip down to Earth to attempt to convince me to tell the girl I like I have feelings for her? I mean it's not like it's a life or death situation, right?

"YES! She won with two minutes still left on the clock! Go Shelby Marx!" Sam screamed in her excitement as she stood up on the couch cushions and started to randomly dance of joy. I cracked a smile at the site of this. I loved the fun and crazy side of Sam. It made her…I don't really know how to describe it…I guess just…Sam.

"Freddie." came my mother's voice through the room, causing Sam to stop dancing "It's nine o'clock. And you have school tomorrow, so you should get to be- wha- what are you-" my mom started to stutter, and then she gasped "Oh my goodness Freddie! Is that a MMA fight?!" she asked frantically.

"No! It's a documentary on whether Swiss or Colby Jack cheese is better!" Sam yelled with heavy sarcasm and anger.

I chocked a laugh back "Yes, mom. It is a MMA fight."

"I can't believe this! My baby boy watching violence!" the woman screeched as Sam rolled her eyes and called her crazy.

"Mom, I'm not your 'baby boy'. I'm sixteen." I stated firmly.

"You just turn off that horrible program and get straight to bed Fredward." my mom barked as she pointed in the direction of my room. Then she quickly added, her tone abruptly changing to a sweet one "Oh, but don't forget to scrub up in the tub!"

She walked over to me, and gave me a big kiss on my head, making me blush slightly as Sam started to laugh at me "I love you Freddie." my mother cooed before she turned to leave the room.

I sighed as I stood up and began my walk to my room, Sam immediately following.

Once inside, I walked to my dresser and pulled out a change of sleepwear that consisted of a t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Sam asked me casually.

"I have to shower before I go to sleep." I answered. But then I realized something "Hey, do you need something to do while I'm in there? Uh, you could use my laptop if you want." I offered as I pointed to the device on my nightstand.

"Oh, okay." she said as she moved to get it from the table.

I stood there for a moment, making sure she would be alright in my room for a bit.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam looked up from the Pear Book "What are you waiting for? Go scrub-a-dub-dub in your little bath Fredinand. I'll be fine."

I nodded and then went to the bathroom to take my shower.

* * *

It had been roughly twenty minutes since I'd left to shower. I rubbed the towel on my head to dry my hair, then exited the bathroom, now in my pajamas.

As I opened the door, I saw a clipboard hanging on the outside doorknob. The paper on it was the 'contract' I had to sign every time I took a shower. The one promising if I shampooed twice. I quickly scribbled my signature onto the paper, and continued to my room.

Once I entered my bedroom, I saw Sam lying on her stomach, feet kicking in the air, in the middle of my bed. She was still on my Pear Book, keeping herself entertained.

"Hey Sam." I greeted.

She slowly sat up and faced me "So how was your shower Benson? Are you squeaky clean?" she asked with a smile.

"As squeaky clean as the squeaky clean laws allow."

Sam chuckled "You're such a dork."

No words were spoken between the two of us momentarily. But Sam picked up my Pear Book and moved to the floor, causing me to ask "What are you doing?"

"You have to sleep don't you?"

"Oh, right." I said as I started to get settled in for bed.

"Hey, Freddie?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any computer games or anything for me to do while you sleep all night?"

"Oh, sorry. I do have some." I said as I rose from my bed and walked over to my desk, pulling out several games that Sam might find interesting.

I set them next to her, and waited for her reaction "Dragon Age: Origins, Aion, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, World Of Warcraft, not bad Benson."

"So you'll be set for the night?" I checked.

She nodded "Yup."

"Kay." I said as I went and shut off the lights of my room. I them turned on the lamp on my night table "Is that enough light for you?"

"Yeah whatever. Night Benson." Sam said quickly, getting involved in whatever game she'd started to play.

I smirked "Night Puckett." I said as I climbed into my bed, and after a little while, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was pretty short so sorry about that. And as for the computer games. I'm not a big game player on the computer (I'm pretty much only aware of the Sims), so I just went on-line and looked up some of the 'hottest' games of the year and those were a few I found. So I have no idea if they are good or not. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: All the games mentioned here do not belong to me.**


	16. School

**We are in Freddie's POV for this chapter too. Don't worry, we'll be back to Sam soon :)**

* * *

My alarm went off at 7:00 AM, and I groaned. I was exhausted. Sure, Sam and I had had sleepovers together before, but they were always with Carly…and Sam slept.

All night Sam had been screaming and yelling at my laptop as she got involved in the games she was playing, so I got virtually no sleep at all. And when I told her to be quiet, she would pipe down for about five minutes, but then she'd forget she was supposed to be quiet and she'd start shouting again. She only started to calm down around four in the morning, but that was still barely any sleep.

I shut off the annoying beeping alarm, and sat up with a tired sigh.

"Morning Fredwad." Sam said, never taking her eyes from the screen. Even though she'd been playing all night, she was still very involved in her game.

I rubbed my eyes as I stood up and stretched lazily. I went and got a change of clothes from my dresser, and left for the bathroom to get dressed. I probably could have changed in my room because Sam was so focused on the game, though.

After I had gotten dressed, went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, I went back to my room and sat down on my bed, wishing and hoping for just one more hour of sleep.

"Nice bed head hair Fredster." Sam chuckled, only looking at me for a brief second before returning to the screen.

"Well, maybe I would've remembered to brush it if I wasn't so tired." I snapped.

"Why are you tired? Hey!" she asked me a question before yelling at the game again.

"Because you were up all night screeching at those games!" I shouted.

She acted as if she hadn't heard me. I shrugged, aggravated, and went to go fix my hair.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, you coming with me to school?" I asked the blonde headed beauty while I stood in my bedroom doorway, my backpack swung over my shoulder. It had been roughly twenty minutes since I'd woken up and I was ready to go to the Shay's so Spencer could drive Carly and I to school.

"In a minute." she stated calmly.

"Sam, we have to leave now." I rushed.

"In a minute."

"Are you coming or not Sam?"

"In a minute."

"Can you say anything else?" I almost snapped.

"In a minute."

I sighed heavily "Bye Sam. Try to keep my house in one piece."

"In a minute."

I threw my hands in the air in exasperation as I muttered to myself "Why do I even bother?"

I exited my room and headed for the door.

"Bye Freddie!" my mother yelled as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom, you're man-handling me. Please stop it." I said.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized as she let me go "I'll see you when you get home from school. I love you!"

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye Freddie. And bye to you too Stephanie!" my mother shouted the last part. I can't believe she still thought 'Stephanie' was around. Then again, I had been talking to Sam a-lot with her being able to hear us so she didn't really have another explanation.

I shut the door to my apartment, and walked across the hall.

I was a about to knock on the Shay door, but stopped as I heard voices talking from the other side.

"I'm worried about him." that was Spencer "He isn't acting like normal people who lose a friend. I mean he was sad for like a week, then it was like he forgot Sam died and he was all happy." hey, they were talking about me.

It was quiet for a few moments before Carly responded "I know what you mean. He was devastated, then something just…happened I guess, and he started to act weird."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Spencer began "A few days ago he came over here and was frantically shouting about how Sam was alive. Then he kept trying to convince me Sam was standing right next to him, when she clearly wasn't. And when I told him there was no one there…he didn't even seem to understand. He really thought Sam was next to him."

"I think he is refusing to accept Sam's death because of how he feels about her."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked the very question that was going through my head.

"You really didn't see it? He was always looking at her, he loved it when Sam would argue with him, and she was his first kiss. Freddie had a big crush on her." I didn't realize I was so obvious about it. Does that mean Sam knows I like her too? So much for me thinking I was good at hiding it.

"You really think he liked her?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally. It hurts me to see him like this. If he refuses to accept that Sam is dead…well, it's not going to be good when it really hits him. At least you and me are past the worst of it. But if he keeps shoving his feelings down, he's going to blow up eventually."

I was getting mad. But they did have a point, I did look crazy and I act like her death hasn't phased me.

"I just wish he would let it out." Carly sighed, continuing to speak.

I didn't want to listen anymore, so I knocked quickly, and walked in, abruptly stopping the conversation Carly and Spencer were just having "Ready to go?" I asked casually, pretending I hadn't heard what they were just talking about.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Carly sputtered as she guiltily picked up her bag.

Spencer tossed his keys in the air, only to have them fall on the floor when he went to catch them. He bent down to pick them up, then said "Okay, let's um, get you kids to school."

* * *

The ride to school drove me crazy. Spencer and Carly kept trying to psychoanalyze me like a mental patent the entire time. At first I was nice about it because I knew they were just worried about me, but after I'd told them thirty times nothing was wrong, or I was fine, I got annoyed with their persistent questions and started to get an attitude about it.

I was now sitting in third hour, not paying attention to the teacher at all. The school was in a little bit better spirits than they'd been on Friday. Happier, getting used to Sam not being around. But me, as I had been a-lot over the past four days, was deep in thought.

To be honest, I was missing Sam. I hadn't seen her since around seven thirty this morning and I was wondering what she was doing. I mean how long can a person play computer games? My neck gets sore if I'm on too long.

I took a glance over at the empty seat next to me. That was where Sam usually sat in this class. Always making humorous comments and getting sent to Principal Franklin's office. The seat was usually absent of Sam due to her acting out, but it was different this time.

I rested my head on my hand, my face looking away from the empty chair, as I tried to get her off of my mind. It didn't work. She just kept creeping back into my mind every time I was close to thinking about something else.

"God Sam, I wish you were here." I whispered almost inaudibly to myself.

"Wish Benson? I didn't know I you would miss me so much." I heard a voice say beside me.

"AHH!" I screamed as I jumped in surprise, making the whole class turn to look at me.

"Are you alright Freddie?" Mrs. Wroster asked me, her tone full of concern and pity.

"Oh. A fly just buzzed by me. Sorry." I made up a quick excuse on the spot to explain for my outburst.

"It's alright Freddie." she said, and then went back to teacher whatever we were learning.

The class refocused back to the board, and I turned to glare at Sam next to me. She was flashing a two thousand watt smile at me "What are you doing here?" I hissed as quietly as I could.

She laughed "After playing video games for hours, you tend to get sort of bored."

"So you decided to come here!?" I snapped, still whispering.

"I don't see why you're so upset. I thought you wanted me here." she smiled.

"It's not that I don't want you here, bu-"

I stopped talking as Mrs. Wroster looked at me and asked "Question Freddie?" very nicely.

"No, just that annoying fly." I said as I swat at an invisible bug "Stupid fly."

She nodded with a smile, and continued to teach.

I looked at Sam with a nasty stare "Stop talking to me. You're going to get me in trouble."

"No, you flapping your lips at 'nothing' is going to get you in trouble." she smirked.

I just turned away from the girl next to me, ignoring her and actually trying to understand what Mrs. Wroster was talking about.

"Alright, so in order to solve for b, you need to use the equation y=mx+b. If you are given the slope, let's say it's 3, then you would plug it in in place of m. And if you are given a pair of coordinates such as (5,9), you plug 5 and 9 in for x and y. So you would get the equation 9=3(5)+b. then you would simplify it to 9=15+b. Then to get b by itself, you would subtract 15 from both sides since it's a positive number, and you find out b=-6. Then you would plug it into the equation and get a final answer of y=3x+(-6) or y=3x-6. Now, if you were given two sets of coordinates instead of one set and the slope, you would…" the woman's jumble of words made only little sense to me.

"What the heck is even the point of learning this!?" Sam yelled "When in my life am I going to have to figure out the slope and what b is in a graph!?" I chuckled quietly. Sam had a point. Learning how to do math after sixth grade was pretty much pointless.

"Now, you are also going to have to know how to change any form of standard, slope-intercept, and point-slope into any of those forms." Mrs. Wroster continued "Like you have to know how to change a slope-intercept form into standard form. You would do that by…" the teacher's words faded under the roar of Sam's comments. Normally, I'd be used to hearing them, but on a regular day Sam would have been thrown out of the class after two shout outs. And it didn't help I was the only one hearing them either. I had to fight laughing so hard, it was unbelievable.

* * *

I barely got through Math class without looking like I was insane. But thankfully, it was lunchtime. I had no idea what happened to Sam. When Math was over, she just left telling me she'd meet me at lunch.

I was putting my bag in my locker, when Carly came to my side so we could go to lunch together "Hey Freddie." she smiled, her voice sympathetic.

"Hey Carlotta. How was your morning?" I asked with a smile, trying to show her I was fine and she didn't have to pity me.

"Same old, same old. Liked Art, didn't mind English, and hated Pre. Chemistry." she told me.

"You know, I don't get why you hate Pre. Chemistry so much. I don't think it's that bad." I said as I shut my locker.

She scoffed "You have Mr. Greight. I'm stuck with Ms. Terebole. I swear, you sneeze too loud and 'DETENTION!'" Carly pointed an accusing finger as she mocked the woman. I smiled. I'd never had her but every kid who has says she is evil.

Carly and I started out walk to the cafeteria. We didn't speak for a few seconds. But then Carly looked at me "Hey, Freddie, can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't really give me a choice there now did ya?" I asked with a wink.

She smiled and playfully hit me on the arm.

"What did you want to ask?"

"You know Sam?" she asked me awkwardly.

"Hmm…nope, never heard of her." I replied with a smile.

Carly sighed heavily "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we entered the lunchroom.

She sighed again as we sat at a table "Sam. A week ago you wouldn't even talk to anyone except your mom so she wouldn't freak out. But like four days ago, you're suddenly the happiest guy on the planet and it's like you don't even know Sam died. What happened to you?"

I froze "I just accepted her death." I said shakily.

"No, Freddie. You pretend like she's still alive, just not around. You were no where near accepting her death, then suddenly…you changed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated blankly.

"Don't_ do _this Freddie! You can't just push your feelings down. It's not good for you."

"I'm not pushing my feelings down. I've really accepted Sam dieing."

She slammed her fist on the table in frustration "Freddie! You can't do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything! Sam is dead. Understood."

She put her head in her hands and groaned "Freddie. Sam. Is. Dead."

"I know." I said firmly, getting frustrated.

"Freddie. You have to talk about this."

I know Carly was trying to help me, but she was annoying me "There's nothing to talk about."

"Ugh! Fine! If you don't want to talk, then don't talk." she growled, and then stood up to go get herself some food.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Man, that was intense." a familiar voice spoke beside me.

"Hi, Sam." I breathed. I didn't even care how much she'd heard of that conversation.

"I've never seen Carly so frustrated before."

"Well Sam, she thinks you're dead." I said as I looked over at the girl sitting next to me.

"I know. But the only time I can ever remember her freaking out this bad was when she found out we kissed."

"She wasn't exactly freaking out. She's just worried about me. You can't blame her either. I did go from being a wreck to being a normal person."

"You really missed me that much?" she asked me slowly.

"I guess it was more of shock than missing. I mean, I did miss you but I wasn't that torn up. No, um, what I meant was-"

"I know Freddie. I get it." she stopped my rambling, but she sounded hurt.

Great, I just hurt Sam by pretty much telling her that I, the only person she talk to, didn't miss her very much when she died. I wanted to tell her I really did miss her more than anything in the world, but then she'd know I like her and that would make things awkward since she didn't like me back. But I just made it worse because now she thinks I didn't care she died at all. God, I was a horrible person. What was wrong with me? I was upsetting everyone in my life. Carly, Sam, and I was worrying Spencer too.

"Freddie? Are you alright? You look so deep in thought it's painful." Sam suddenly asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts that were actually giving me a headache.

"Oh, just thinking." I stated.

"What about?"

"Oh, you know…stuff."

"You know Freddie, I've always loved how you give such detail when you are asked a question." Sam smirked, sarcasm heavily heard in her voice.

I was about to respond, but then I saw Carly coming back, with two trays of food.

She set one in front of me, and with slight anger in her tone said "I got you pizza."

"Oh, thanks." I said as I slowly took the tray and she sat down across from me.

The tension in the air was palpable. And I felt really guilty for yelling at Carly when she didn't even do anything wrong. I couldn't stand it anymore "Carly. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's okay. I know I shouldn't be pushing you. I should let you deal with it in your own time."

"Carly. I promise you. I am fine. Really."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

I smiled "Positive."

Carly grinned back, and looked down at her food, as she began to nibble on her pizza.

I started to eat my food to. Neither of us speaking. But it was a peaceful silence. I glanced over to Sam, and my smile disappeared.

Sam had a look of pure hate on her face. My eyes followed to where she was looking, and it was at a group of kids Sam regularly picked on.

"I understand what Gibby did. It was a bit drastic but Sam had it coming for her." I caught a few whispers of what the group was saying. I was now infuriated as well.

"I agree." another kid began to speak. He was one of Sam's favorite kids to pick on "With how bad she treated him, she was pretty stupid to not know he was going to snap one day."

Sam was enraged. I knew that look "Sam don't!" I whispered, only loud enough for her to hear "You can't hurt them so let it go." I was severely upset with the kids but Sam was going to explode and I had to try to stop her.

"You're right." she said through a strained breath. Then her expression exchanged to a smile of pure evil "_I_ can't touch them." I didn't like how she said that.

I saw her eyes move to my pizza. Oh no.

"Sam don't." I whispered again, Carly still had no idea I was talking to anyone, she was daydreaming.

Sam's hand slid to my plate. I put my hand on hers as I tried to stop her as I violently shook my head no.

She just kept going. Her hand gripped the plate holding the pizza. She would have held the actual food but she couldn't touch food, so she was going to throw the pizza off the plate. There was no stopping her now. She lifted it into the air, not caring that it looked like a plate was floating on the air, and prepared to aim.

In one last desperate try to stop her, I whispered "Sam don't!"

But I loudly whispered this just as she was throwing the food, and she turned to face me screaming "Zip it Benson!" and it threw off her aim, and the pizza ended up flying in the wrong direction, slapping Carly in the face.

Carly looked up at me in complete shock "What was that for?!"

"C-Carly. I-I swear, it wasn't me." I stammered.

But she just smiled. And not a happy one, an evil one.

"You do realize what I have to do now…don't you?" Carly said as she stood, her hand grabbing her own pizza.

I braced myself for impact, I knew _exactly_ what Carly had to do.

She whipped her food in my face, causing Sam to burst out laughing next to me.

I grinned, and at the top of my lungs screamed "Food fight!"

* * *

**I originated this to be longer, but I skipped updating yesterday and it would have taken me a few more hours to write the whole chapter I wanted, so I just stopped here and I'll write some more later :) As for the 'math speak', I am roughly the same age as the iCarly gang, so I figured they're probably learning the same things in school as me…yes, I'm learning that y=mx+b crap. Math SUCKS! Anyways, Review please!**


	17. So Little Time

**Ugh, had a math test today, think I did okay but who knows. But, now it's Christmas break for me and I don't have to deal with school for two weeks! **

**Wow, I'm starting to get lazy with updates…but glad you guys liked the last chapter, now we are back to Sam's POV.**

* * *

I watched as my two friends sat in Principal Franklin's office.

They were covered in food. From pizza sauce to ketchup and mustard. I had went straight to the bathroom after the fight was over to get all the food off of me. It probably would have freaked some people out if they saw floating food in the air, so I had to clean it all off of me.

Carly and Freddie were laughing, talking in detail about the awesome food fight that had just happened.

"Remember," Carly began as she struggled through the laughs that were strangling her "when you threw that fried chicken at Tasha and she jumped up screaming like a little girl?"

I smirked, it was actually me who had thrown that.

Freddie smiled, realizing it was me who had thrown the food and he said "Yeah, she was all 'Ah! My hair!'" Freddie mocked, having to take the credit for one of my throws.

Carly giggled.

"Oh, by the way, when you whipped that breadstick at Seth, that was an awesome throw. Hit him right in the face." Freddie chuckled, complementing Carly.

Carly laughed "I was aiming for his stomach."

"Eh, who cares, you still-" Freddie abruptly shut up as Principal Franklin walked into the office.

"Carly, Freddie. You should know why you're both here." the man stated firmly, yet there was only slight anger in his voice.

The two bit down on their lips, fighting the laughter that was screaming to come out.

"I've called your brother Carly. He is on his way." Ted said.

Carly just nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would burst into a mad laughing fit.

"Did you call my mom?" Freddie asked, he was in more control of his voice than Carly was.

Principal Franklin shook his head "I just called Spencer. I would have called your mother but when I mentioned I was going to to Spencer, he insisted he would tell her on his own."

Carly and Freddie shared a look that asked 'really think he'll tell?'.

There was a sudden set of knocks on the door.

"Come in." the four of us all said at the same time in synchronization.

Carly, Freddie, and I laughed at the coincidence. Principal Franklin only smiled, I knew he hated to be strict.

The person who had just knocked began to walk inside. He was Spencer "Hello…uh, Principal Franklin" the man began as he stuck out his hand for a handshake, not even looking at Carly and Freddie "What did Carly and Freddie do?"

Apparently Principal Franklin hadn't told him "They started a food fight."

"Oh, awesome!" Spencer cheered, finally laying his eyes on his sister and her friend as he lifted his hand in the air and accepted high fives from both of them.

Spencer, his smile wide, then turned back to the Principal, and the smirk disappeared off his face when he saw Ted's expression "I mean," Spencer turned to Carly and Freddie "I'm very disappointed in you."

My two friends and I grinned at Spencer's attempt to be responsible when he thought it was unnecessary.

"So, ahem" Spencer fake coughed to cover some laughter "What is there punishment?"

"Well, since Carly and Freddie are usually well behaved students, I will not give them detention. But they did start a huge mess in the cafeteria so I do think they should help clean it up." the man sentenced. I could still sense his uncomfortable-ness enforcing punishments, he was even sorry when he had to give them to me.

"That seems fair." Spencer commented, still struggling at the smile threatening his mouth.

"When do you want us to clean it?" Carly asked.

"Why don't you go start now." Principal Franklin offered.

"Uh, Principal Franklin, me and Freddie have a test next hour which starts in like thirty minutes. We won't have the cafeteria cleaned in that time. Can you assign us another punishment?" of course, Carly asks for a second punishment since she can't do the first one, I smiled.

Ted started to mumble to himself "Well, they can't do it now because of that test. But they can't do it later because the stains will have set." Principle Franklin sighed "Alright," he started, speaking normally now "Well, since cleaning the cafeteria isn't an option, and detention seems like something to strict for what you did, I guess I'll let you off the hook."

Both Carly and Freddie's eyes widened "Seriously?" Freddie asked in disbelief.

Principle Franklin shrugged "Kids will be kids. And like I said, you two are good students so I will let this slide."

"Really!? You're just going to let us off scott-free after we basically destroyed the lunch room? " Carly asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Carly screamed as she jumped up and gave Ted a hug. Then realizing what she'd done, she backed away awkwardly as Freddie stood by her side.

"So, is everything alright here?" Spencer questioned, probably making sure he could go.

"Yes. Sorry for making you come down here and wasting your time Spencer." Principal Franklin apologized.

Spencer blew it off "Eh, no biggie. I was just down the road at the Higgly Shiggly getting some art supplies anyway."

Carly gave her brother a weird look "What on Earth were you doing at the Higgly Shiggly getting art supplies for?"

"Oh, you see," Spencer was very excited to share his project "You know how I had to give Marvin away? Well, I miss him so I am going to make a statue of him made out of soap."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Spencer, even me "Soap huh?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah!" the man yelled enthusiastically "I made Toasty the Baker out of butter, so I figure why can't I make an ostrich out of soap. So, since everything is all sorted out here, I have some soap to buy!"

Everyone laughed, including Principal Franklin.

"See you later Spencer. Have fun…soap shopping." Carly giggled as her brother waved like a child and skipped happily out of the office.

We all smiled as we watched him leave. There was pretty no way you could not be happy after seeing Spencer.

"Alright, Carly, Freddie, why don't you go to class." Ted said with a smile.

"Will do." my friends stated as they turned to leave and I followed.

Carly called "Sorry about the cafeteria!" just as we were leaving.

I started walking unknowingly with my friends to their fourth hour.

"Freddie," I asked "what is yours and Carly's fourth hour?" I didn't have that with either of them.

Freddie looked at Carly "What do you think we missed in the first part of _Spanish_?" he emphasized the class name for me.

Ugh! I _hate_ Spanish. I hated any other language. It takes too much effort to memorize enough words to speak in languages. I had Spanish for one week and then I came up with a clever way to get out of it. Let's just say Mrs. Cosgrove was never going to eat chocolate or use bubble wrap again.

"Probably a review game which we do every Monday." Carly answered.

Freddie nodded, and slyly looked back in my direction, seeing if I got the message.

"Understood dorkbrain." I smirked giving him a thumbs up.

He rolled his eyes at me just as we reached the destined class.

I sighed heavily as we walked in and Carly and Freddie sat down. After ten minutes, I was bored out of my mind. Man, you'd think dying would bring you happiness…okay, that made no sense.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled, making Freddie look at me "I'm going to your house Fredster. I'll see you when you get home." I abruptly just left, I couldn't stand to listen to another minute of a teachers rambling, especially when I didn't have to.

I began my walk to Freddie's house. It was a good way to burn time. My walk to his house would probably take forty five minutes, and then I would only have to wait around a half hour for Freddie to come home. Or at least that's what my math told me…but I guess you couldn't count too much on that.

* * *

I phased through the front door of the Benson apartment. My walk had taken longer than I expected, probably because I walked extremely slow while I thought about a bunch of stuff. Freddie would actually be home very soon.

I made my way past the living room. Mrs. Benson was watching a show called 'How To Control Your Rebel Teen', and she had a notepad in her lap and was scribbling notes away like there was no tomorrow. I'd swear that woman was nuttier than a fruitcake.

I rolled my eyes at the Freddie's crazy mother. Honestly, if she thought Freddie was a rebel, she seriously was in desperate need of a dictionary.

I made my way to Freddie's room, and flopped on his bed after I went through his closed door. I ran my fingers through my curly hair. I then sat up and took in a slow breath. I happened to glance down at the watch on my wrist. It now said 3d 9h 4m 28s. I hadn't even looked at it for two days, and I was running out of time. It really sucked I was going to die, but at least my last days would be with Freddie, and I could see my friends and family if I wanted to.

I put my hand on my watch for some reason, really looking at it. Maybe because I couldn't grasp the fact that I had so little time. Or rather I didn't like that I had so little time.

"What's that?" I suddenly heard from in front of me, making me jump.

"God Freddie! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted at the boy, removing my hand from my watch. He had washed most of the food off of him since I'd last seen him. There was only a bit of food on his shirt and pants.

"I screamed 'mom I'm home', and then opened my door. How did you not hear me?"

I must have been so involved in my watch I was oblivious to the rest of the world "I just didn't!" I snapped.

He smiled "Hey, is that a watch? Wait, does it look like there is a random watch floating in the air when you wear it? And where did you get it?"

I stopped him "Do you want to ask six thousand questions or are you going to let me answer?"

"Oh sorry."

"I got the watch from Stephanie and she programmed it so no human but you could see it."

He quickly looked at the watch he was wearing, and grabbed my wrist as he asked "Is it set to the right time?" he looked at it and paused, confused "Wait…I don't get it. What does 3d 9h 2m 57s mean? I thought you said it was a watch."

"It is."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it keeps track of time." he argued.

I didn't like where this conversation was going "That's because it's a…different…_kind_ of watch."

"What do you mean?" could this boy ask any more questions!?

"It, uh, kind of tells me how much time is left." I half answered.

"How much time is left until what?"

I scratched the back of my neck, not wanting to answer the question. Because if I did, I knew what topic Freddie would bring up next.

"Sam?"

I sighed "It tells me how long I have until I officially die."

* * *

**Oooooh, looks like we're getting somewhere now :D And for Sam's prank on Mrs. Cosgrove, don't even ask me what it is. I honestly have _no_ idea ;P**

**REFERENCES:**

**-Tasha is the snobby girl from iNevel.**

**-Seth is the kid from iMight Switch Schools, he helped Carly get a drink from the fountain. **

**-Marvin is the ostrich Spencer got because his magic meatball told him to in iMeet Fred. **

**-Toasty the Baker was the sculpture featured in iNevel and it was made out of butter ;)**

**-If you don't know where I got 'Cosgrove' from for the Spanish teacher, you should be ashamed.**

**-As fort he Higgly Shiggly shop, I stole that from the skit on iCarly. com with the four hillbillies. That is my favorite skit EVER done on the website so I just had to put something from it in here.**

**If I don't get any reviews, I will have a mental breakdown. And if I have a mental breakdown I won't be able to write…I'm just saying…why haven't you reviewed yet?…Have you left a comment now? No? Well COME ON THEN! Why are you still reading this!? Review already! What are you waiting for!? Fine! But when this story is discontinued, I will blame YOU!**


	18. It All Comes Out

**Alright, first off I want to apologize for leaving you where I did and not updating for two days. It's the holidays so I'm kind of busy. Anyways, here's the continuation of iAm Unseen. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I sighed "It tells me how long I have until I officially die."

I looked at Freddie, he was frozen in thought. Had he forgotten that I would only be a ghost for so long?

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore "Freddie, are you okay?"

He breathed heavily, but said nothing.

"Freddie?" I asked, he still didn't speak. Getting aggravated, rose off the bed and yelled "Freddie, I swear if you don't start talking, I am going-"

"What do I have to do?" he cut me off.

"What?" I didn't ask him this because I hadn't heard him, I just didn't want to answer the question he'd asked.

He stood up and sternly repeated "What do I have to do?"

I decided to play dumb "Do for what?"

He sighed "You said when you came back to life, that I was the only one who could see you because Stephanie chose me to be the person who helped you come back to life. And I want to know what I have to do to make you come back to life."

Now I was the one not speaking.

"Sam," he pleaded "I know we don't get along sometimes, but that doesn't mean I want you to die. Please tell me what I can do to help you."

"It wouldn't even matter if you knew anyway." I whispered.

"How would it not matter?"

"Because if I told you what you had to do, you wouldn't do it."

"Sam, I would do _anything _to bring you back to life. I don't care if it's something I don't want to do."

"But I do!" I screamed.

Freddie was taken aback, surprised at my outburst. So calmly, I continued "You might not care but I couldn't live with myself if I forced you to do something you didn't want to do. I may be mean to you but I have a heart."

He shook his head "Sam, I want to do it."

I was confused "You don't even know what it is." I snapped

"If it means saving your life, I want to do it. I don't care what it is."

"You're only saying that because you don't know what you have to do."

"Sam!" he yelled "I don't care if I have to stop living. As long as you are okay." since when did he care so much about me? "Please tell me. I couldn't live with _myself_ if I knew I did nothing to save you."

I was stuck. He wasn't going to let it go. Ever.

"Okay, what you have to do…what you have to do is…is…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, even though I wanted him to do it.

"What Sam?"

I hesitated "You have to kiss me."

I waited for his reaction. He said nothing. He looked strange. He looked…relieved?

"All I have to do is kiss you?" he asked me, but I could swear I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Was he happy about this?

"Yes." once I said this, he looked down, and I couldn't see his face. So to be safe, I said "But you won't remember any of it."

Freddie's head snapped up "What?"

"You won't remember any of it. Me as a ghost. Kissing me. Nothing." but I wasn't lying, Stephanie said I'd remember. She never said Freddie would.

"I'll…just forget?" wait…was he…disappointed?

I nodded.

"But, I don't want to forget." he whispered.

"What?" did he just say that?

"I don't want to forget everything."

"Y-you don't?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No. Over these past couple days, I've had the best time I've ever had with you. I don't just want to forget it all."

I was speechless.

He looked into my eyes "Sam, since you say I'm supposed to forget, I want to tell you something before I go back to not seeing it anymore. You are amazing. You're beautiful. You're yourself. And behind the wall of toughness you've built around yourself, I know you are the perfect girl for me."

I was still unable to speak. Freddie, Frednub, Fredpuss, Freduccini, Fredweeb, had just told me he deeply cared about me.

"And I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you." he stated.

"But I do care about you." I blurted out, making Freddie's eyes go wide.

"You do?"

"Yes. Even though you are a total dork sometimes, you are sweet and you're a good guy."

"You really mean that?"

"No, I'm lying. Yes I mean it nub!" I snapped.

He smiled, and moved very close to me "Only Sam Puckett could insult a guy when she's telling him she likes him." he gently moved a strand of hair from my face.

I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and he asked "Can I kiss you now?"

I smirked "Only Freddie Benson would ask a girl if he could kiss her when she just said she liked him."

He leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I filled with happiness. I was finally kissing Freddie. I know I've kissed him before, but I didn't like him back then like I do now.

I suddenly felt something. Like the scene around me was fading. I put my hand on Freddie's neck , pulling him closer. He was the only thing keeping my world from dissolving completely.

But then, Freddie started to fade too. I kissed him more forcefully, not wanting to let him go. He couldn't, not now.

However, nothing agreed with me and it kept going. Disappearing bit by bit, until finally, it washed out and my world took me with it into the blackness.

* * *

**Kind of OOC and mushy but even Sam and Freddie have to feel sometimes :) Review please!**


	19. Waking Up

**Okay, I wasn't originally going to post a new chapter today, but given I left you guys off at a cliffhanger and I won't be updating December 24th and 25th, I figured I should :D**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

I was awoken by my annoying alarm clock. I pulled one of my hands out from under my blanket, and reached over to turn off the beeping. But as I turned off the noise, I looked at the time. It was 5:00 AM. Oh right, I was going over to Freddie's to change his clocks. Remembering the reason I'd set my alarm so early, I pulled my covers off of me, and stretched lazily.

Wait. I felt an odd sense of Déjà vu. I could _swear_ I'd done this before. I _had_ done this before.

Yes, I remember I went to Freddie's house, and changed his clocks. But I also went to school, and got dumped on by shampoo as a result of pranking the nub. And then I went to find Freddie and I instead found Gibby. Then Gibby…he shot me…and I died? And then didn't I turn into a ghost only Freddie could see? And then I had to kiss Freddie to make me come back to life.

Or…was that all a dream? Well, it had to have been a dream. I mean, I _clearly_ didn't die. And I obviously didn't meet my angel or turn into a ghost…right? And I had a crush on Freddie. Freddie! But wait. Wasn't I supposed to come back to life after I kissed Freddie? Which…I did, and fine, no one is here so I'll admit I liked it. _In my dream_, I liked it.

I put my head in my hands. I never remembered dreams so clearly before, why am I now? Or was it _not_ a dream, and it all really happened? UGH! I can't remember!

Letting it go, I climbed back in bed, deciding not to go play my stupid prank on Freddie, and I leaned over to reset my alarm for the time I really had to be up by. But after I changed my wake-up time, I saw something on my nightstand.

I was a piece of paper. I picked it up and attempted to read it. But my room was so dark I couldn't make out any words. I sat up and turned on my lamp.

I could now clearly see the paper. It was hot pink and I noticed it smelled slightly girly. Not to mention how perfectly the words on it were written. This reminded me of something. No…someone.

I shook it off and began to read:

_Sam,_

_I am so happy you came back to life. Though I am disappointed that we did not get to see one another again after we went shopping together. I know I annoyed you at first but it is nice to know we became somewhat close friends by the end of your journey. And to answer your doubts, no. You dieing and turning into a ghost, Freddie being the only one who could see you, meeting me, kissing Freddie, __none__ of it was a dream. You completed your condition so you were brought back to life. You were put back in time to the morning of the day you died. I hope life works out for you from here and I wish you the best of luck. I plan to see you sometime in the distant future ;)_

_With love and sincerity,_

_Stephanie_

As I finished, I froze. So it wasn't a dream? I _really_ died and ended up coming back to life? I _really_ liked Freddie? I _really_ met my angel and didn't mind spending time with her?

Suddenly, it all hit me. Every memory, I mean every, came rushing to me instantly. I remembered the last four days more clearly than I'd ever remembered anything in my life.

I remembered waking up in Heaven. I remembered running around the school for hours looking for my right guy. I remembered going to see Carly while she was crying and it ripping my heart out. I remembered realizing I actually felt something other than hate for Freddie. I remembered…everything.

I just sat on my bed, thinking about it all. But what I thought about most…was Freddie. Did I still have feelings for him? Or was it all an 'in the moment' thing? And most importantly, did Freddie still feel that way about me? Or did he even remember what had happened?

Questions like this haunted me all morning. For hours they repeated themselves in my head with no answers to follow.

* * *

I wandered into Ridgeway. In the past few hours I'd only figured out three things. One: I still liked Freddie. No doubt. Two: I had to find out if Freddie even remembered what had happened because even though he wasn't supposed to, he might. And three: I had to fix my problems with Gibby.

I looked around the hallways. I had to find either Gibby or Freddie. I had something to work out with both boys.

My eyes fell upon a chubby kid putting his things in his locker from his back pack. Alright, looks like Gibby is first. I slowly walked over to him, a bit scared. The last time I'd talked to him, he killed me. That's even frightening for Sam Puckett.

"Hey Gibby." I began.

"Hey Sam." he responded, his voice shaky.

"I want to talk to you." I stated.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, so I continued "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for always picking on you. I know I shouldn't but that's just who I am. I don't mean anything by it but I can't help myself. I know I put you through a-lot of torture over the years, and I'll try to stop." as I finished, he looked at something in his bag.

Gibby sighed with relief and happiness, and he placed his bag in his locker, shutting it "You really mean that?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded "Can you forgive me?" I hated being this gooey but I do have the heart enough to apologize to Gibby…even if he was planning to kill me.

He smiled "Yes."

I returned the grin "So, we cool?"

He nodded "Yeah, we're cool."

I gave him a light punch on the arm "I'll see you later Gibson."

"You too Sam." he said as we both turned to leave.

Okay, now that I saved my life and my friendship with Gibby, or whatever friendship we had left after knowing what he was going to do to me, I started to look for Freddie.

I made my way to my locker. I entered my combination robotically, waiting for Frednub to come around.

"Morning." I heard from beside me.

"Carly!" I screamed as I gave her a bear hug.

"Oh! Hey Sam, why are you giving me the hug of death?" she laughed.

"Because I can." I smiled as I held her for a few more seconds before letting her go, loving that I didn't phase through her.

"Are you alright?" Carly grinned.

"I've never felt more alive."

She giggled as she opened her locker. I sighed happily. Finally everything was almost as it should be. Now all I needed to do was find-

"Morning Freddie." Carly greeted.

My head snapped in his direction, and he looked at me skeptically. We didn't speak.

"Um, guys?" Carly asked, we ignored her "Hello?" we were still silent. I was wondering why he wasn't talking. If he remembered he was probably waiting for me to ask, but I wasn't going to because if he forgot, I would look like I was crazy.

"Did something happen with you guys?" the brunette girl asked.

We both suddenly broke contact with each other and together yelled "What!?"

Wait…why did Freddie freak out like that? Did he remember!? The only way to figure it out was to test it.

"Why are you freaking out Benson?" I snapped. If by any chance he didn't remember, at least everything would seem normal.

He glared at me "What did you do!?" he shouted.

I was confused "I didn't _do_ anything."

"Exactly! You were going to do some prank on me. I heard you planning it. But you didn't do it this morning which is when you said you would do it! Which means you did something else! And I want to know what!"

Okay, the odds of Freddie remembering weren't good. I sighed and played along "I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" I said with a devil like grin, trying to hide my disappointment at Freddie forgetting.

He sighed annoyingly as he stormed over to his locker.

"Sam, what did you?" Carly asked.

"I didn't do anything. But by making Freddie think I did something, he will drive himself crazy trying to find out what I did but I did nothing so he will never find out what I did because I didn't do it."

Carly grew very bewildered "That made no sense!"

I was about to answer, but Freddie came back in a huff "It's my locker isn't it!?" he questioned.

I smirked "I dunno. Is it?"

He groaned and trudged away angrily.

"Why are you so mean to him Sam?" Carly asked me.

"That's just how our relationship is. All it is." I sighed and looked away, hiding my frustration over the situation from my best friend.

* * *

I sat in third hour, Freddie next to me. I still couldn't believe he had forgotten. I mean, I knew he was supposed to, but it still surprised me.

If Gibby had never killed me, and I had never turned into a ghost and gotten a second chance at life, the only thing that would be different in my life from now and before would be I'd still be picking on Gibby. That sounds kind of like a waste to me. What was even the point of me kissing Freddie and both of us learning we liked each other, only to have Freddie forget afterward? It was stupid.

I felt it again. Freddie was staring at me. _Again_. All day, he just kept looking at me. After we saw each other this morning, he just started to constantly gawking at me "What are you staring at nub!?" I snapped in a hushed tone.

"Oh, it's um…it's um…do you…you know what, it's crazy, never mind." he whispered.

I sighed aggravated. If it was nothing, why did he keep looking at me? It was obviously something…but what? He seemed deeply curious about something. And he didn't seem himself today either.

I gave the boy next to me a quick glance, and his eyes met mine.

"Sam, Freddie?" Mrs. Wroster said, making the both of us abruptly look up at her "May I see you two in the hall?"

I stood up with Freddie, like we had the option to answer no.

"I'll be back in a minute class." the woman excused herself and led us into the hall.

Once in the deserted hallway, she looked at us "Are you two alright?"

Freddie's eyes went wide "Yes, we're okay. Why wouldn't we be okay. We're totally fine. We're fine right Sam?" why the heck was he panicking? I was just annoyed that teachers thought they could invade our lives.

"Quit babbling like an idiot Benson." I spat, and oddly enough, that made Mrs. Wroster sigh with relief.

I looked at her like she was loosing it, so she decided to give me an explanation "It's just usually both of you are usually at least bickering but today you are both amazingly quiet. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were acting as if someone had died." she laughed.

I tensed up, and to my surprise, so did Fredwina.

"Okay, now that I know you're okay, let's go back into class." the teacher said, but I barely heard her. I was deep in thought.

Mrs. Wroster stepped back into the classroom, Freddie shortly following. I looked at him skeptically, and he tried but failed to subtly look back at me.

Freddie was hiding something, and I made a vow right there to figure out what.

* * *

**Hmmm…so Sam has cleared it all up with Gibby, and has come to the conclusion that Freddie has forgotten the entire ghost journey. But she has also discovered he is hiding something. What do you think it is?**

**Now, for some reason, this chapter was really hard for me to write, so if it wasn't the best, sorry. But I guess I had happen what I wanted to happen so that's good. If something here upset you, all I can say is wait it out. All your wishes and dreams may come true, but they could also be crushed, who knows...well, I do but that doesn't count :)**

**Reviews always make me happy (cough, cough, nudge, nudge, wink, wink).**


	20. Dream Or Reality

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but my grandparents came over unexpectedly and I couldn't write :(**

* * *

I sighed heavily as Carly, Freddie and I walked into the Shay apartment. Freddie was staring at me again. What was his problem? Well, I'd been trying to figure out the answer to that question all day. All I knew was he was keeping something from me, and that it might possibly involve me because he wouldn't stop gawking at me.

"So then," Carly said, chuckling lightly "He…" she stopped laughing "Are you guys even listening to me?"

Me, only hearing her barely, answered "Yes."

Carly's eyes shifted to the boy next to me. He was now looking at his shoes "Were you listening to me?" his eyes stayed where they were.

"No he wasn't listening." I cut in "He was too busy staring at me."

Freddie's head jerked up to me "Don't think I haven't noticed Benson." I snapped "What the heck is your problem today?" maybe he would finally answer me.

But before he could say anything, Carly started talking "Maybe he likes you." she said with a smirk.

Freddie and I simultaneously yelled "What!?" causing Carly to jump back a little.

"Relax guys. I was just kidding."

Freddie and I both breathed in relief. I thought she had picked up on my crush. She was my best friend but I don't even think Carly would have believed my ghost story. Wait…why did Freddie freak out so much? Eh, he probably just thought her suggestion was crazy.

The three of us dropped our bags off near the door, and then made our way to the couch to sit down.

Spencer came running into the living room. Oh my God! Spencer! I haven't talked to him in what seemed like forever. I almost jumped up to go give him a hug, but then I realized to Spencer, it had only been one night since we'd last spoken.

"Hey guys." he said. He seemed kind of down in the dumps.

"What's up Spence?" I asked.

"I just miss Marvin."

"Well, why don't you make a sculpture of him." I suggested. He had thought of this himself in my 'ghost time', so I figured I'd help his thinking process.

The man's eyes widened "Oh! That's a great idea! What would I do without you Sam?" then suddenly, his smile faded "But what would I make it out of?"

I smiled "Soap." hey, he would have thought about it eventually.

Both Carly and Freddie looked at me like I was nuts "Soap?" Carly asked.

"It genius!" Spencer exclaimed. Now Carly was giving Spencer the same look she was just giving me. But of course Freddie was now out of it once more. He was driving me crazy. He wasn't even himself today. He was only 'Freddie' this morning, then it's like something happened and he can't do anything but think. I was actually a little worried about him.

"Don't look at me like that Carly" Spencer spoke, tearing me from my thoughts "Using soap is brilliant and you know it."

Carly giggled "Sorry. Why don't you go buy your soap."

"Well, I think I have to sketch my idea first. Then I'll know what colors I need and such. Hmm, I wonder if I should use bar soap, or body wash. Maybe I might even go for shampoos and conditioners."

This made me grin. I really missed the energetic, silly Spencer.

The man began to walk to his room, mumbling incoherently about his newfound idea.

"So," Carly began, turning to face me and Freddie "what do you want to do?"

"Don't we have to go over the videos that our iCarly viewers have sent in?" I asked. I was glad to have iCarly back too.

"Oh, yeah. We have to pick out videos to show on our next webcast." the girl answered as she stood up from her seat. I rose with her and we began to walk to the stairs.

As we reached the bottom step, I realized we were missing someone "You coming Frederly?" I asked, stopping and turning around.

Carly paused next to me.

"Oh, right. I'm coming." Freddie spoke very fast while he jumped up and ran past Carly and I as he bolted up the stairs.

Carly's eyebrows knitted together "What is up with him today?" she asked me "He's not himself."

"I know what you mean, but I don't know. He hasn't even said anything nerdy to me."

"He hasn't said anything to me! I'm worried about him Sam."

"Me too." I stated through a breath "C'mon. Let's go upstairs."

Once we'd made it to the studio, we saw Freddie sitting in a beanbag chair. He was holding a piece of paper. It looked like the paper had been folded and unfolded numerous times.

We both walked casually into the room, and upon our arrival, Freddie hastily shoved the paper in his pocket.

What was that boy hiding?

* * *

The entire time we'd been upstairs, roughly two hours, Freddie was a robot. He didn't speak except for rating videos. I was a bit upset with myself that I hadn't solved the puzzle of Freddie's secret.

But what was really weird, Freddie only seemed to be thinking. Like what he was hiding was making him concentrate deeply on his thoughts. Or there was something he really had to figure out. Not like something had traumatized him. I suppose that was good. But what makes someone concentrate so hard the are dysfunctional for pretty much a whole day?

Now, the three of us had moved our beanbag chairs into a circle. We had been chitchatting meaninglessly for about half the time we'd been up here. Well, more like Carly and I had been talking, and Freddie had been sitting like a zombie off to the side.

"Oh, guess what?" Carly said.

"Hm?" I responded.

"I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"Okay, so Spencer bought this ancient mirror. It was really old and ugly, but Spencer insisted on keeping it. So then after about a day you disappeared. And Freddie and I started to freak out. Then, Freddie disappeared. And Spencer and I had no idea where you went. But we remembered Freddie had suggested that you had gone through the mirror. And I thought it was silly then but I found it believable suddenly. So I decided to go into the mirror, and everything was from olden times. And I saw this big monster and it had you guys, so I went to go fight it, but then I woke up. It was so strange."

"Wow, that is freaky." I said. At least from what I understood it was odd, she was talking pretty fast so I don't think I caught it all, but oh well.

She nodded "So, any weird dreams for you lately?"

"Yeah." It wasn't actually a dream but Carly didn't know that "I played a trick on Freddie, and then that day I went to school, and oddly enough, Gibby shot and killed me."

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed when I stopped talking. But that's not why a paused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie come out of his thoughts, and look up at me.

"So," I continued, pretending I hadn't noticed Freddie's reaction "I went to Heaven, and there I met my angel. Her name was Stephanie and she was just like Melanie. And she said I had a second chance to live. All I had to do was kiss the guy I wanted to most, and apparently he would be able to see me like no one else could."

Carly was engrossed in my story now. But she wasn't the only one. A certain boy had leaned in and was paying very close attention.

"I went back to Earth, and I was like, a ghost. And it was really cool because I could phase through stuff. But people couldn't see me, only animals could. And then I went to go see you, and you were really sad I'd died and I was upset you couldn't see me. Then I went to Freddie's. And he could see me."

"No way!" Carly yelled "Freddie was the guy you liked!?"

I nodded. And I took a quick glance over to Freddie. His eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them. Either he was seriously freaked out by this 'dream', or I'd figured out why he'd been acting strange all day.

"Then what happened?" Carly asked excitedly.

"The dream was over a couple days and it was just me deciding if I wanted to kiss the nub or not."

"Well did you?" the girl asked me.

I sighed "Yes."

"Wow. Well, at least you know it was a dream. There's no way you would kiss Freddie." she sounded weird while she said this, like she didn't believe what she was saying.

By chance, both Carly and I looked over to our friend. He was staring me down. Then realizing we were looking at him, he suddenly said "Uh, right. I'd never kiss her either." but something was…off with how he said it too. Excitement was boiling in the pit of my stomach.

Carly stood up and stretched "Well, you did kiss her that one time." she said with a smirk, then changing the subject, she continued "Oh! I just thought of another dream to tell you. I'm gonna go make popcorn though, then I'll be back."

I nodded and she made her way out of the room. Freddie eyed her the whole way, while I happily pretended nothing was going on.

As soon as the door shut behind Carly, Freddie leaped up and pointed an accusing finger at me "You remember?"

I decided to mess with him, even though it probably wasn't the best idea "Remember what?"

"You dieing. You seeing me. You being a ghost. You and me liking each other. You and me kissing. You…remember everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That was a dream."

He started pacing "I thought it was a dream too. But why would both of us have the exact same dream?"

"But it was a dream." I know I should have stopped messing with him, and I should have kissed him by now, but it was too much fun driving him crazy. Plus, if he remembered now, he would remember in a few minutes.

"Sam, it wasn't a dream." he stated firmly "Look." he pulled out the note he was looking at when Carly and I had come into the studio.

I stood up and yanked it out of his grip. It read:

_Fred,_

_Wasn't no dream dude. Just follow your heart man._

_Forrest_

"You got one too?" I asked, dropping the joke.

"So you know it wasn't a dream?"

"Yes I know." I snapped as I pulled Stephanie's note from my pocket.

He read it hastily. We handed each other our notes back.

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered?" he asked.

"Because if I'd told you and you _hadn't_ remembered, I would have looked crazy. Plus, it's not like you were giving off clues you remembered. You just shut out the world all day. I'm not the only one at fault here."

"Hey! You can't blame me! You weren't giving off any hints either! I just found that note in my locker and remembered everything, and I was waiting all day for you to just give off some clue that you remembered. Because I sure wasn't going to put myself out there and look like a psycho if you didn't remember either."

It was quiet for a moment, before Freddie had the guts to ask the question I was ashamed to confess I didn't have the courage to.

"So, do you still like me?"

"Do you still like me?" I wasn't admitting to anything unless I knew he liked me back.

He took in a shaky breath "Yes."

"You do?"

He nodded as he stepped closer to me "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Shut up and kiss me Benson." I said with a light chuckle.

We both smiled as our lips touched. I never would have thought that I'd be kissing Freddie. Yet, here I am. And not only am I only kissing him, I am most definitely enjoying it.

He pulled me closer, and I put my arms around his neck. We deepened the kiss for a few more seconds, and then we separated. My forehead pressed against his.

"Is that a yes to you liking me?" Freddie whispered.

"I would think so." we suddenly heard from the direction of the studio door.

Freddie and I jumped apart in surprise "Carly!" I yelled in shock.

"Sam, Freddie." she said before she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"How much did you see?" I asked, turning slightly red along with the boy next to me.

She laughed "I came in around 'Shut up and kiss me Benson.'"

The room fell silent as Carly came over to our sides. She just looked at us "Well?"

"Well what?" Freddie asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me you like each other? I could have saved us all a ton of time."

"Hold on!" I jumped in "I haven't liked him _that_ long."

"Then how long have you liked him?"

Well, I couldn't tell her I started to really like him when I was a ghost "Never mind."

"Ha. I knew it. But you guys broke your promise to me."

Freddie and I looked at each other, than back to Carly.

"What promise?" Freddie asked.

"When I found out you two kissed, you promised 'no more secrets'."

"Uh," I started "Me and Freddie like each other."

Carly laughed at me "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

I was confused "You're really cool with us being together? You're not gonna freak out like you did when you found out we kissed?"

She smiled "Well, knowing you two kissed sort of wore off the shock if anything happened between you guys in the future, and given the fact that you two are happy, I don't see why I wouldn't be okay with it."

"You're the best Carly." I said as I gave her I hug.

"Stating the obvious but thank you." she replied and we both laughed as we let each other go "But if I become the third wheel, you will pay." she added with a smile.

Thank goodness. We were all friends, everyone could see me, and I was as happy as could be. Everything was just like before.

Just then, Freddie put his arm around me. Okay, it was _almost_ just like before.

* * *

**Aw! Hope it wasn't too mushy for you guys. I know some of you didn't want just a kiss.**

**Now, some of you found it a little unbelievable Sam said sorry to Gibby. Well, I figured it would be okay since she said sorry to Freddie in iKiss. And Sam is a little worried about Freddie in this chapter; it is possible because in iStakeout, Sam and Carly are worried about Freddie in the beginning.**

**And I hope you understand why I am mostly keeping Sam and Freddie's relationship/interactions the same even though Sam and Freddie like each other. I just can't see a super gooey Seddie pair. It just doesn't fit the two. Like I can't see Sam not making fun of Freddie on a daily basis. If they aren't bickering, they aren't Sam and Freddie.**

**Also, _some_ of Carly's dream came from one of my favorite stories on fan fiction. It's called iWent Through The Glass by Fictions of Legends. This story rocks and I recommend you check it out if you love Seddie and adventure ;)**

**Only an epilogue left. I can't believe it's almost over!**


	21. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! Before I start, I just want to thank you one last time. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and even giving me ideas when I was stuck or just for the heck of it ;) Also, thanks for staying with the story, giving me tips, asking good questions, telling me what you thought, well, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it. When I started this story, I never thought I'd have over 250 reviews, or that you guys would love it so much. You kept me going and this story wouldn't be finished now if it weren't for you guys. You rock!**

**Alright, for this epilogue, we have traveled 15 years into the future. I don't know why I chose to do my epilogue this way, but I've had a craving to write the iCarly gang in the future :D**

**This definitely isn't needed, but I figured you might want to see how Sam and Freddie are doing at 30.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy look what I drawed!" I moved my eyes from the television to look at my three year old daughter. Her long brown curls bounced as she ran to sit next to me on the couch.

"It's a turkey mommy. Just like me." she said with a smile as she jumped up by my side. She handed me her picture.

Sure enough, it was a turkey. She had traced her hand, and had made a hand turkey. She even scribbled in the feathers on it's back made from her fingers "It's beautiful sweetie. Just like my little Turkey." I complimented as I pulled her into a hug.

"Sam," I heard come from the kitchen as my husband came into view "her name isn't Turkey. It's Amelia."

Amelia yanked out of my grip to face her father "Nu-uh dabby!" I smiled. She couldn't pronounce 'daddy' for some reason. I remember the first week she started calling Freddie dabby. For the next month I was calling him Dabby Duck. He was just too much fun to mess with.

Freddie walked over to Amelia, and kneeled by her "Honey, your name is Amelia."

My daughter crossed her arms "But I like Turkey." she pouted.

"It's Amelia sweetie." he said back nicely.

"Turkey." that's my girl. Standing up for meat.

"Amelia hon."

"Turkey!"

Freddie was about to call her Amelia again, but I cut in "Frederly. You do realize you are arguing with a three year old, right?"

"Well, she thinks she's been named after meat. What, are we going to be at her wedding in twenty years and the minister will be all 'Do you Turkey, take the Steak?'"

"I said 'I ham' instead of 'I Sam' at our wedding. You don't have to get you antibacterial underpants in a twist over nothing."

"Sam, she thinks her name is Turkey. That is not nothing."

I sighed and stood from the couch and looked at my daughter "You know your real name is Amelia right?"

She nodded with a smile at me.

"You just like being called Turkey though?" I continued.

She again nodded with a smile. I turned to my husband "See. There's not a problem. Now that that's solved, how are we doing on dinner?"

"What do you mean 'we'? I've made the whole meal by myself!" Freddie argued.

"You know you don't want me to help. You can't have it both ways." I shot back.

"Of course I don't want you to help. You'd eat everything in sight before the kids even got there!"

I smiled. That was very true "Well, how long till we eat anyway? I'm starving."

"When aren't you starving?"

"It's not my fault I need to eat constantly. You knew this when you married me!"

The oven timer went off, stopping our conversation, and Freddie said "Oh, gotta get that."

I smiled as he ran into the kitchen and out of site. He was still a dork. But he was my dork.

I turned my attention back to my daughter. She had busied herself with a string in her shirt. I chuckled lightly. I don't know why, but she reminded me of what I thought Carly was like as a small child.

"Dad!" I heard an earsplitting scream echo through the house. Stephanie, my nine year old daughter came rushing into the living room, followed by a very worried Freddie shortly after.

Stephanie was infuriated. But I could definitely see why. Her long hair that mimicked mine looked like it had been stuck together and hair sprayed so much it was frozen permanently. And it was sticking up in all different directions.

"Oh my God honey! What happened?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"Forrest! He put glue in my shampoo bottle!"

Ah, Forrest. He was my nine year old boy. Yes, Freddie and I had had twins. And they were a boy and girl. So we thought what better names for them than Stephanie and Forrest. Not to mention the fact that Forrest looked almost exactly like Freddie and Stephanie looked almost just like me, but of course, Forrest had gotten my personality, and Stephanie Freddie's. So they looked like us but had opposite personalities. Talk about the perfect names right?

"Forrest! Get out here!" I called.

My son arrived shortly, and as soon as his eyes fell on his sister, he cracked up laughing.

"Forrest." Freddie began calmly "Why did you put glue in Stephanie's shampoo bottle?"

As Forrest's laughter calmed, he said "Because I thought it would be funny. And I was right." he started to laugh again.

"It is _not_ funny! You ruined my hair!" shouted my blonde child.

"Quit being a girl about it."

"I _am_ a girl!"

"You don't have to act like one."

"Well how is it supposed to come out of my hair!?" screamed Stephanie.

"Whoa dude, relax. It's washable."

"Not out of hair!" screeched the girl as she made a move to attack her brother. Alright, I admit she had a little of me in her.

Freddie restrained her and said "Come on Steph. I'll help you get it out of your hair." He then looked up at me "Will you set the table for me Sam? Oh, and can you deal with Forrest for me?"

I sighed heavily. Setting the table meant work and effort. I motioned for my son to come over to my side, I had to do _this_ for Freddie too.

"What up mom?"

"Look, the prank was good, but can you please not drive your sister up the wall?"

He smiled "Sorry."

"Well, go set the table. That's your punishment."

"Weren't you supposed to set the table?" he asked me.

"Yes, but you needed a punishment, and I don't want to set the table so everything worked out didn't it?"

He laughed and headed to go complete his sentence.

I plopped back down on the couch next to Amelia, and continued to watch the food network.

"Mommy! It's a turkey!" squealed Amelia next to me, referring to the TV.

I chuckled "Yup, that's a turkey." I pulled her onto my lap and as she became fascinated with her shirt's string again, I refocused on the TV.

Just then, Forrest came into the living room and sat next to Amelia and I.

"You get the table set?" I asked lazily, not moving my eyes from the television.

"Yup. So I'm off the hook right?"

I smiled and looked down at Forrest "I suppose. Just try to leave your sister alone, alright? I swear I'm going to go deaf if that girl screams one more time."

Forrest looked up at me "You don't like her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I like her. I love her too. But even though you love someone doesn't mean they can't drive you crazy once in a while. Take me and your dad for example. No, that's a bad example. We constantly get on each other's nerves."

This made my son laugh "Hey, what were you guys like when you were younger?"

"Pretty much exactly the same. We'd bicker and fight, but in the end, we still cared about each other."

"There," Forrest and I heard "Your hair's all clean."

Freddie came walking out with Stephanie, her hair still wet, but she was looking much better.

"How'd you get it out?" I asked with curiosity.

Freddie looked at me "You remember when you put ranch dressing in my shampoo bottle?"

I smiled at the memory "Of course."

"Well, I had to buy this special brand of shampoo to get rid of the smell, and I've been using it since so I just washed Steph's hair with that. And now she's glue free."

Stephanie hugged and thanked her dad, then came rushing over to sit next to her brother "Hey Forrest." she said as she bounced onto the couch.

The relationship with the twins was unbelievable. They could hate each other one minute, then be best friends the next. Kind of reminded me of my relationship with Fredweeb. I could insult him but then two seconds later we would be friends again.

Just then, the oven timer went off, signaling another food item for dinner was done.

"Oh, dinner time." Freddie said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Alright," I began as I lifted Amelia from my lap and set her on the floor "Let's eat!"

Stephanie, Forrest, and I walked over to the dinning area, while Amelia dawdled behind us. It's not that she couldn't walk well, she just liked dawdling.

Once my kids and I had made it to our destination, we sat down.

Then I realized Amelia had to be lifted into her booster seat.

I looked at Forrest "Go put Amelia into her seat."

"Psh. I set the table. You do it."

"I'm your mother. I win. Now help your sister."

Forrest was about to spit another comment at me, but Stephanie cut in "Don't fight about it. I'll help her." ah, my little peacemaker. Yup, she was definitely Stephanie alright.

"Tank you Setanee." Amelia said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Turkey."

As Stephanie sat down, she looked at me "Mom, how come Amelia can say mommy and Forrest, but she can't say daddy or Stephanie?"

"She gets her point across. She'll learn in time." I defended.

"Here comes dinner." Freddie suddenly announced as he came in with a few food dishes and set them on the table. He was always the cook, he didn't trust me to not eat the food while I made it. Smart boy.

"Where's the ham?" I asked, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"I have to get it-"

"Go." I ordered before he could even finish his sentence. Forrest and Stephanie smiled.

After a few seconds, my husband returned with the best food in the world. Ham.

As Freddie sat down he said "There. Sam has here ham."

I shushed him "You're ruining the moment."

"What moment?"

I sighed, aggravated "The best food in the world was just set in front us! Keep up Freducation!"

We basked in the ham's glory for a few more seconds before I said "Time for mamma to eat." as I rubbed my hands together eagerly.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stephanie's hand reaching for the ham. _My_ ham.

"Touch it and your grounded!" I screamed.

"But mom." whined the girl.

"We've talked about this. Mamma always gets the first piece of ham…and the last."

Stephanie rolled her eyes "You're so strange mom."

"And that's just the way I like it."

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed!" I heard Amelia say from her bedroom, as I sat in the living room with Stephanie and Forrest.

"But you have your big girl bed now." Freddie attempted once more to get Amelia to go to bed.

"But dabby! Setanee and Forrest get tuh be arake."

We all heard the man sigh as he came back into the living room.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Will you get her to go to sleep?"

"It took you ten minutes to ask for my help?"

"Sam, will you just…"

"I'm coming I'm coming. Don't cry about it."

I made my way to Amelia's room. Once I got there, I saw she was sitting Indian style with her arms crossed in the middle of her new 'big girl' bed.

"Hey Turkey. How come you don't want to sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"Well can you go to sleep for me? Please, for mommy?"

She was quiet for a moment "Otay." she said with a small sigh.

"That's my girl." I whispered with a smile as I kissed her in the forehead and tucked her in "Night my little Turkey."

"Night mommy."

I flicked off the lights and went in the hall where Freddie was waiting for me. He gave me a kiss on the lips before pulling me into a hug "Thank you. But how come she doesn't listen to me but she always listens to you?"

"Because she's mommy's little Turkey."

"Still."

"Well maybe if you would get her the puppy she's been wanting-" I started as we began to walk back to the living room.

"The puppy _Amelia's_ been wanting, or the puppy _you've_ been wanting?"

"I don't see why we can't have one!"

"Because they pee everywhere, and they chew up everything."

"Only for like the first week."

"I wish! It lasts until we're done potty training them, and then there's the accidents. And they chew on everything until they stop teething."

"Don't be such a baby." I spat as we entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey dad?" Stephanie asked, interrupting our conversation.

"What is it Steph?"

"Are we old enough to know the story?" Forrest cut in.

"What story?" I asked.

Stephanie and Forrest walked up to us, and handed me a picture frame.

_The_ picture frame. When Freddie and I got married, we took the notes the real Stephanie and Forrest gave us, and put them in a picture frame which we set on the nightstand next to our bed.

"You think they're ready?" Freddie whispered.

"I don't know. It involves me dieing." I said in the same quiet tone.

"But we've never told anyone. Not even Carly."

"True, but they just want to know who they were named after and how we became a couple."

"Are you gonna tell us or not?" Forrest blurted.

I sighed.

"It might be kind of scary. And you probably won't believe us." Freddie warned slowly "Are you sure you want to know?"

The twins looked at one another, then back to us. They both nodded.

"Alright sit down." I instructed "Now, before we tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone else."

"Promise." the twins said in synchronization.

"You want to start?" Freddie asked me.

"Sure." I looked at my kids. I was about to tell them…everything "When I was fifteen, I loved pranking your nubby dad. So, one day…"

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you liked it and it seemed realistic.**

**As you may have realized, I didn't do anything futuristic. Sorry about that but I just wanted it to seem familiar, plus, I have no idea what homes will be like in the future ;D I hope the 'mom' Sam was believable. Still lazy but cares about her kids, yet she still has to pick on Freddie. Also, I think it was okay for Sam to have twins since she is a twin herself so it probably runs in the family. Thank you so much for reading!**

**One final note:**

**Do you guys know where I got the name Amelia from?**

**If you guess I'll tell you if you're right or not, but for those of you I cannot contact, I will edit this author's note in about a week with the answer ;) Love you guys!**

**-iCarlyFanFreek825**

**EDIT: SuP pEoPlEs!? The answer for the trivia question is: Amelia is the little girl who gave Freddie her teddy bear in the park in chapter 14.**

**Dr. Weymin's #1 fan - If you see this, thank you so much for that review. It was so nice. And to answer your question, I am a girl (as stated in my profile :D). I'm so happy you liked the story so much, and I can't believe even though you rarely review, I got one from you! I love getting reviews after a story has ended. As your favorite author said 'A story should live on its own now, bringing in reveiws without writing anymore chapters', and when people do that, I really feel happy :)**


End file.
